Meet The Parents
by moonlilly
Summary: Sequel to Electric Angel. Watch out! Namine will dig your eyes out with a crayon, Axel will grope you, Roxas will smash your skull in, Larxene will attack your mother, and Quistis will beat you with a whip. It's all in here.
1. Life in the Realm of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

For a heads up: Kairi Bashing will come in later chapters. Some in this chapter. I **HATE** her. End of story. So if you like Kairi, but I mean, if you really love her don't read this. It's rated T because of later, of course. Use of swears, etc. I don't know. Whatever come's to mind.

* * *

Sora pushed one of Larxene's bangs out of her eyes, smiling sweetly at his loved one. She smiled back, enjoying the comfort of his presence. That's all they needed, themselves.

But of course… who could forget Namine, Roxas, and Axel?

Namine and Roxas had started a relationship, as Axel predicted. Axel had predicted for himself that he would lounge around and date any girl that popped up in the realm of light. And of course, he was right. After about a week, the girl and him would breakup with each other. Oh, Larxene couldn't wait for the day a girl didn't want to breakup with Axel.

The Realm of Light wasn't exactly much of a valley of somewhat. On the other side of the mountain lied a town. It was a combination of Twilight Town and Traverse Town except that it was light out. Just daylight all day. You could do anything you wanted, watch movies, play games, just about anything you could do here. Larxene loved it, it was paradise.

Of course, the games and movies were nice. But only one equation stuck in her mind:

Larxene+Sora Paradise. (Of course with a little Namine, Roxas, and Axel mixed in)

Larxene would be content as long as Kairi didn't kill herself. Kairi loved Sora enough where if it hurt enough, she would kill herself. But luckily, she hadn't yet. If Kairi came here, the little bitch would ruin her relationship with Sora. And if Sora and Kairi got together…

Larxene would kill Kairi. Maybe leave her half dead somewhere and let the animals finish her off. Larxene cracked a smile at the thought. Now… that was more amusing than watching Axel getting slapped by girls. On a scale of 1-100 that was over 100. She would gladly pay money to see Kairi die. (You get the point now? Don't you?)

Namine, being Kairi's Nobody, was actually much less of a bitch than Kairi. Actually, she wasn't a bitch at all. Namine was sweet and wasn't self-centered like Kairi. Namine was fun to just goof off with. Sure, Namine seemed a bit mature but after you penetrated her shell, she was a wonderful goof. She was understanding, kind, and had somewhat of an evil touch… Or at least that's what Roxas said. But that's because she dragged him to the mall.

Axel thought, thought the mall was heaven. Though technically they were in heaven, but you get the point, don't you? Anyway, Axel hit on every girl there. Hell, after a while, he believed he was going to run out of girls to hit on and had a panic attack. He was so bad, that he stayed in his house and refused to come out. Sora and Roxas eventually pried him out and he began to hit on girls again. He even tried to hit on Larxene once.

But the fun ended for Axel when he got a mouthful of dirt and a huge bump on the head that was shaped like a key.

Same thing happened when he flirted with Namine. Except with two bumps shaped like a key.

Larxene tortured him of course. She just asked Axel to jump into a pond to "find her bracelet". Then just a few little zaps of electricity and that taught him a lesson. His hair was frizzy for a week.

Namine changed his cologne to some stinky stuff. Larxene and the others didn't ask what it was because it was so bad. Axel didn't even notice till the end of the day. Every single girl he flirted with ran, far, far, away.

Sora said he felt particularly close to Namine. Larxene understood, she and Roxas were the closest thing to his home and friends. Sure, Larxene felt jealous time to time but she got over it. She loved Sora way too much and couldn't afford to be jealous.

"Hey, Larxene." Sora said one night, her head resting on his shoulder and halfway asleep.

"Hm?" Larxene managed to reply, yawning after it.

"How… How did you fall in love with me?" He asked. She heard him suck in his breath, waiting for the answer.

"I dunno. Your eyes, your hair, and most of all…" She pulled her head up and forced their eyes to meet. "Well… I can't exactly describe it. Your kind, spirited, cute… Something just attracted me to you." She paused, musing over her thoughts. "And I couldn't get enough of it." She smiled at him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Sora grinned. "Same with me… I knew you weren't _that _evil underneath that cute face."

"Oh, really?" She teased him. "What if this was all a lie?"

Sora frowned. "It would suck! But… you aren't lieing." Larxene raised an eyebrow. "W-what? I can't trust you?"

Larxene giggled and rested her head on his shoulder again. "Yeah you can trust me."

Larxene smiled at the memory. She scooted closer to him, feeling the wind pick up. She shivered, but then felt Sora's arm and his jacket over her shoulder. "Cold?" He asked.

Larxene nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. "Well…" Sora stood and helped her up. "I guess we should go home?"

Larxene nodded. "Yeah, but first lets visit Axel and the others." Sora nodded and the two headed into town.

* * *

"Namine…" Roxas whined, actually on his knees now with pleading eyes. "Please. Please, whatever you do, don't make me go to the mall!" 

Namine crossed her arms, annoyed. "Roxas, it isn't that bad. Remember the last time we went? You enjoyed even though I didn't."

Roxas smirked, remembering watching the girls at the mall in Victoria Secrets. But then frowned when he saw Namine glaring at him. "Listen, they weren't as pretty as you."

Axel laughed. "Nice defense."

Namine glanced at him and back at Roxas. She sighed, "Listen, your going. I need someone to carry my stuff."

Axel grinned. "You know… I could carry your stuff." Axel suggested.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, taking out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Axel's eyes widened, remembering his last moment with those keys. "Alright, Alright. No need to get violent."

Just then, Sora and Larxene popped through the door and saw Roxas with his weapons out. "Again?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded and opened the door for Namine. "Ready, to go?" Namine smiled and walked out the door. Before Roxas left though, he winked at other three. "Pray for me, k?"

Sora nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Roxas left when Namine pulled his ear and dragged him down the street a little.

"Soo… how are you two lovebirds?" Axel asked.

Sora grinned. "Fine. You? Still dating and being our pyromaniac pervert?"

Axel raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Hey, Hey! That happened only one time and Larxene pushed me in!"

Larxene scoffed. "Hey, you kept stairing for a good while. You seemed to like it."

Axel glanced away and whispered something like, _"Not until the security guards beat me half to death." _

"Anyway…" Sora said, in an attempt to change the subject. "Who's the lucky girl this time?"

"Heh. She's a looker. The girl who came here about a week ago. Her name's Alexis. Black hair, green eyes, and a very sexy figure. She's 23, a fighter, trust me, she kicks ass. And…"

"Alright, we don't need her profile!" Larxene cried. "You'll dump her in a week anyways."

Axel ignored her and looked down at his watch. "Time to go!" He opened the door and stepped out. "Now you two be nice and no naughty stuff." Axel closed the door before Larxene could throw a vase at him.

Sora sighed. "How bout some ice cream and a movie?"

Larxene licked her lips at the thought. "Sounds good."

* * *

Roxas sat down on the bench inside the mall, watching girls enter and leave Victoria's Secrets again. He stretched and took a drink of his soda. Namine took so long in stores, especially when she was in the art store. She would spend the whole day in there if Roxas didn't stare at girls. He closed his eyes and reopened them to find a girl with hazel eyes and brunette hair. On her wrist was a bag from Victoria's Secrets. _'Crap…' _He thought. _'Did she see me?'_

"Hello." She greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Uh… Hi." Roxas replied, stairing down at his shoes now.

"So… do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, bending down to see his face more clearly.

Roxas shot up. "W-What?"

The girl giggled. "I'll take that as a no." She put her bag down. "How about some dinner?"

"Uh…I… Um." Roxas stammered, trying to find the right words.

"No he would not like some dinner." Namine answered for him, her hands on her hips defiantly.

The girl smiled strangely and quickly got back up. "Oh… You already have a girlfriend." She quickly left, hurrying down the mall.

"N-Namine." Roxas stuttered. "Um… Please, it wasn't what it looked like. I was sitting down and she came to talk to me… and…"

Namine placed her index finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh… Roxas, I saw the whole thing." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now… Dinner?"

Roxas smiled, "Yeah…" He grabbed Namine's bags and they began to walk, Namine holding on to his arm to make sure no girl decided to flirt with him.

* * *

"W-Wait!" Axel cried. But before another word could be said, Alexis splashed water on him, which instantly dried thanks to his fire element. He covered his face in embarrassment. One kid was snickering the entire time. 

Axel left the restaurant, the kid trailing after him. "No luck, huh Mister?" The kid asked, grinning.

"Nope. They usually leave me in a week but a day? Not impossible." He said, eyeing the kid strangely. "Hey, shouldn't you be with you mom?"

"Yeah…" The kid said. "But is that good?"

"What?" Axel asked.

"To be dumped within a day."

"Um…I… Uh… Well…" Axel stammered, trying to find the right words. Instead he just shook his head walked down the street.

The kid looked after him. "I guess it is!" And he ran to his mother, to tell what he was going to do when he went out on his first date.

* * *

Sora grumbled, rolling to his side. He was asleep on the couch. Larxene grinned, starting to feel sleep come to her. She positioned herself so that she was in Sora's arms without waking him up. 

Oh, if only Kairi could see this.

Larxene dug her head into his chest and whispered, _"Goodnight."_ Before she fell asleep within her lover's arms.

Life in the Realm of Light was great for everyone. Sure, it had it's downside's with Axel but it was great other than that. Larxene hoped she never would be brought back to life for some reason. She loved it here.

* * *

The next chapter will be called: Back At Destiny Islands. 

Also! Important: I randomly chose a title for this story. Any suggestion's would be great for a title!

And... I will redo the epilougue for My Sora Problem. I didn't want it to be like that. I wasn't exactly on my game that day...

Anyway! Review!


	2. Waking Up on Desitny Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Hm... I'm still thinking of outfits for them. I'm not exactly the best describer of outfits. Suggestions? Anyone? If you would like to design outfits for them it would be greatly appreciated. Credit will be given. Until then, I'm thinking of outfits. I'll give a description in the beginning of the chapter of their outfits so it won't itterupt the story.

* * *

Larxene awoke, hearing some snickering. She groaned and rolled over, but fell off the couch and onto the hard wooden floor. "Ow…" She mumbled and stood on her knees.

"Wow. Nice fall Larxene. I give that a 9 out of ten. You lost a point at the part where you could've damaged that pretty face."

She knew that voice. "Axel!" She yelled. "Did you do anything to me when I was asleep?"

Axel frowned. "Hey, Hey! I'm not that kind of person." He pinched Larxene on the nose playfully. "You know I do it when the women are awake."

Namine, who was across the room sitting at the dinner table, sighed. "Don't worry Larxene. He actually did try to do something but Roxas and I walked in just in time to restrain him." She giggled.

Larxene smirked. "What did you do?"

"Oh… Roxas said we should let him off easy but I insisted on tying him to his bed." She smiled. "It makes good pictures." She whipped the photos out of her purse and quickly darted to Larxene, avoiding Axel at all costs. "See?"

Larxene flipped through each one, a grin crossing her face. "Aww… poor Axel. Tied up by rope of all things and couldn't break free?"

Axel scowled and made a grab for the pictures. Namine quickly grabbed them and ran back to her room to her room. She had a impenetrable safe in there where she kept her blackmailing material. Axel ran after her and banged on her door. "Namine! Give me the photos now! Before I burn the friggin' door down!"

"Oh? You can burn my door down and you couldn't break free of the rope? Sad." She replied.

Larxene smiled as the argument of the photos continued. She glanced at Sora, who was still asleep. "First a shower, then I'll wake Sora up." She stretched and went into the bathroom.

Namine grinned, flipping through her blackmail material. One picture was of Sora, sucking his thumb while he was asleep. Another was Roxas with a tube of hair gel in his hands. He said it was natural like Sora's. And Axel. Axel tied to a bed. Then a picture of Larxene. Larxene and her were best friends, but you never now… One picture and probably the only one in existence (Larxene burnt the copies she made) were of Larxene, holding a teddy bear. Actually… more like clutching.

"Namine, I will burn the fucking door down! Give me back the damn photos!" Axel yelled on the other side of her door.

She quickly stuffed the pictures in her safe and shut it. She unlocked and opened her door, smiling up at Axel. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

Axel growled. "GIVE. ME. THE. PHOTOS."

"Hm… What are we talking about?" She asked, playing dumb.

Axel summoned a fireball, earning a ear-piercing scream from Namine. Then, he felt two hard objects hit him over the head. He collapsed on the floor. She saw Roxas who sighed as she hugged him. "I told you this would happen…" He said, returning the hug.

Larxene hovered over Sora. She had splashed water on him, zapped him at least once with electricity, and pinched his nose shut. He didn't even budge. She sighed.

Damn. How she hated mornings.

The only thing that really worked was this: "Sora… if you don't wake up, no more kisses."

Sora shot up. "I'm awake!"

Larxene always wondered why she always used different ways to try and wake Sora up. Maybe for the fun of it? She shrugged. "Come on Sora."

Sora fell back onto the couch and clutched the blanket closer to him. "I don't wanna."

Larxene groaned. "Sora! Out of bed. Now!"

"But its cold!" Sora pleaded, turning away from Larxene.

Larxene tugged the blanket away and held it from Sora's reach. Sora grunted and got up. "Fine. I'm taking a shower."

Larxene pecked him on the cheek and watched Sora leave the room. Sora stopped when he saw Axel on the floor. He glanced at Axel's body, then at Namine, then at Roxas, then Axel again and back at Namine. He shook his head, figuring that Axel deserved it in some way and went into the bathroom.

"The things I do for you…" Roxas said, shaking his head. Namine smirked and cuddled closer to him.

"But _I'm_ worth it."

Roxas groaned. "Sometimes."

She glared at him. "I feel like going to the mall…"

"Uh… Yeah your worth it." Roxas wrapped his arm around Namine as she continued to eat her ice cream, Axel still knocked out.

Sora sat on top of the hill outside of town, resting his head on a flowerbed. He smiled smugly as Larxene curled into his side. "This is nice." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Ok. Where's Namine?" Axel asked, surprising Sora and Larxene. Larxene groaned. Axel was interrupting their private time.

"I don't know, Axel. Have you tried looking?" Larxene asked.

"Yes. I couldn't find them and I'm asking you."

Sora yawned. "Axel, there is no way in hell that you are going to get those photos back. Namine has something on all of us, including Larxene."

"Yup. She won't use it unless she has to. Just don't get her angry." Larxene explained. Axel stood there for a moment. Then he shrugged and left.

After he left, disappearing into the caverns that led to the town. Sora sat up. "Okay! You can come out now."

Namine peeked over the huge rock she was hiding behind, as did Roxas. "Thanks for covering!" She said, as she jumped over the rock.

"Sure." Larxene waved her hand towards Namine and layed back down.

Kairi, now a bit older and taller stood at the beach, the waves caressing her feet. "How long has it been, since you died?" She stared at the never-ending ocean in front of her. "I miss you." She lowered her self on to her knees and took out her good luck charm; the one Riku gave back to her after Sora died. She placed it on the sand and watched the waves carry it away.

Riku approached form behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "He probably misses you too." Riku said.

'_Damn… What have I gotten myself into?'_ Riku thought, watching Kairi board her boat.

Namine slammed her door shut, Roxas laid panting on her bed. "Damn! Didn't think Axel would find us!"

Roxas sat up and stared at his girlfriend. "Of course he would! He holds grudges for the longest times! Like the time I hid one of his weapons under my bed! I swear, he didn't bother to look under it! Instead he just burned my bed and I had to sleep on the wall for a week!"

Namine sighed and went into her private bathroom. "This calls for desperate measures."

Roxas heard running water. Then: "Dammit! Roxas, Namine, open the door!"

Namine came in with a bucket of water. "Open the door, Roxas." She whispered.

Roxas obediently opened the door. Axel yelled a, "Finally!" but fainted when the water hit him head on. "Sheesh! Axel's such a baby!" Namine threw the empty bucket behind her, accidentally hitting Roxas in the head. He fell to the floor with a thud. Namine turned around. "Oh! Roxas!" She knelt down by him.

Roxas, was asleep. Namine smiled weakly and was about stand until she heard: "Axel, I'm gonna get you!" Oblivion appeared in Roxas' hand and hit Namine right in the head. She fainted as well.

Three people unconscious in a room. Could this get any worse?

Sora awoke, Larxene beside him. He yawned and stood, hearing the waves and seabirds-

Wait. Seabirds?

Crap. This was... Destiny Islands.

He looked around, Larxene was starting to awake. She looked at him. "What?"

Sora said only this:

"Oh Shit."

* * *

Now the real fun begins. Review please! 


	3. Making Bets

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

I finally came up with outfits. I'm bad at describing stuff like this even though I can imagine them perfectly.

_**Thanks to Some Random Reviewer! I used some of your ideas. Again: THANK YOU!**_

Larxene: Yellow spaghetti strap shirt. A pendant around her neck with a lightning symbol. Black capris pants. Earrings with a yellow gem. Shoes…. Shoes… um… maybe sandals with a yellow/black design. If you don't want to imagine her in sandals think shoes with the same design.

Axel: Black pants, defiantly! Black shoes, red sleeveless shirt with black stripes on the side. An earring on his left ear lobe; dark red gem. Tattoo on right shoulder of his weapons and a flame in-between them.

Namine: Red tank top with black skirt. Sapphire Gem earrings with a ring on ring finger; right hand, diamond ring. High heel sandals (you get what I'm talking about?), red.

Sora (Outfit still in process): Dark Blue jeans with black belt, still has his crown necklace. Sleeveless blue shirt with red jacket (sorta like his Kh2 jacket). Black shoes.

I can't think of anything for Roxas!

I didn't have the heart to change their hair. I love their hair! Namine's and Larxene's are a bit longer though.

A part of this chapter is serious!

* * *

Larxene was confused. Why was Sora so upset? She stood and glanced around, Sora still in a state of shock. This wasn't the realm of light. This wasn't any realm she knew of. This wasn't Twilight Town, Traverse Town, or any other world! She swallowed, taking in her surroundings. She remembers this place from Sora's memories. "D-Destiny Islands?" She stammered.

Sora nodded and turned towards her. He seemed as shocked and confused as Larxene. Sora touched a palm tree, as if making sure it was real. When he touched it and found it was solid he gulped. "Oh, man." He struck his head on the hard tree.

Larxene watched him continuously hit his head before stopping him. She breathed in the salty scent of the ocean before speaking. "If we are here… Then… what happened to Axel and the others?" She asked.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope nothing bad happened to them…" Sora knelt down on the ground and picked up a handful of sand. Larxene took a seat next to Sora, a bit confused why he seemed so… so unhappy to be at his old home. She squeezed his free hand to let him know she was there for him. His eyes were fixated on the sand he was holding carefully, so it would not fall from his hand.

"Sora?" She leaned in a little to see his face, to see if she could detect any emotion. She found none. Even though Sora was cheerful, he was pretty good at hiding what he felt.

Sora let the sand fell from his hand, watching each grain return to the ground. Finally, Sora spoke. "I don't know what to feel…" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "I mean… should I feel happy? Sad? Mad?"

"Why mad?" She asked, wrapping one of her arms around his waist.

"Because… we were having a great life-or death, whatever, together… Then… something like this happens…" He trailed off.

Larxene nodded. "Take it in slowly." She suggested. But to Sora, it sounded more like an order. "We can sit here as long as we need too." She gently assured.

He nodded. "Thank you, Larxene." They sat there, on the sand, Larxene stroking Sora's hair and watching him intently. He smiled after a while. "You know Larxene… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Most likely slip into a deep depression." She teased, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned; every time Larxene teased him she always kissed him on the cheek.

Sora was about to speak back, but they heard a yell of in the distance: "What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sora perked his head up. It didn't sound like anyone that he knew on Destiny Islands. He got up and ran through some thick bushes and trees to find Axel rubbing his head, Roxas with keyblades out, and Namine smirking madly. "Roxas?" Sora asked, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Sora?" All three said, stopping their actions to stare at him.

"Yup. And Larxene." He threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Larxene who had just emerged from the bushes.

"Good. We're all safe." Roxas said, smiling gently at everyone.

Axel glared at him and resumed rubbing his head. "I didn't do anything…" He muttered, eyeing Roxas.

"Namine said you touched her." Roxas said.

"You're going to believe that bi-." He stopped halfway, seeing Roxas narrow his eyes. "Okay! Sorry! I'll shut up now."

"Anyway…" Roxas said, putting away his keyblades. "Where are we?"

"Destiny Islands." Namine answered before Sora or Larxene could. "Roxas, your Sora's Nobody and you don't know that?"

Roxas faced her and smiled cheesily. "Um…" He cursed himself. He couldn't think of a good excuse.

Sora shook his head. "Forget that. What am I going to say to my parents!" He threw his hands up and began pacing. "I'm soooooooooooooo dead, so, so, dead."

Larxene watched him as did the others. "That's right…" Axel spoke up. "He's been dead and to top it off, he is going out with someone who tried to kill him and was apart of a group who tried to open Kingdom Hearts."

Larxene glared at him. "If I recall… you were apart of that group to, Axel. You tried to turn Sora into a Nobody."

"So was Roxas!" Axel yelled, trying to change the subject to Roxas.

Namine smiled. "I'm clean." She stated.

Larxene and Axel scoffed. "Yeah, right." Larxene said. "You tried to erase his memories of everyone. Including his parents, if memory serves me right…"

Axel nodded. "Yup…" He grinned. "Well, imagine that. Sora's parents are going to hate us all!"

Roxas frowned. "Not me."

"Except Roxas…" Axel said, rolling his eyes. "_Lucky…" _He muttered under his breath. "Meanwhile, I have to avoid underage girls."

Larxene laughed softly. "To late. You have been stalking Namine for awhile already." She paused. "But… I have to deal with Kairi."

Sora threw his hands up again. "And KAIRI!" He continued on muttering something. Everyone shrugged.

Namine rested her chin in her hand. "I have to get off my shopping addiction…" She concluded, glancing at Roxas.

"I guess… I just need to avoid being called Sora." He shrugged, figuring it would be easy enough.

Axel stood. "Well, those are our goals….How bout whoever wins… they win 500,000 munny and the losers have to be slaves for a day." He proposed.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Sora stopped his distant mumbling and stared at them, confused.

"You're making a bet?" All of them nodded. "Hell, I'm in too! I'll throw in 100,000 munny."

'_After I win this bet, I'll go back to my shopping addiction.'_

'_I wonder how many ladies I could take to dinner?'_

'_Me and Sora will move, far, far, far away from his parents.'_

'_I can buy more hair gel! I've been running out…'_

'_I just hope Larxene wins… To be honest, I bet no one will win…_' 

"Well…" Sora swallowed… I guess we should get going…"

The gang headed towards the open beach, Sora nervous about what his parents would think.

* * *

I hope you can figure out whose thoughts are whose. It seems pretty easy... I'm still working on outfits for some.

Next Chapter: Seeing everyone Again.

The next chapter will include Larxene meeting Sora's parents. I MIGHT bring in Kairi. Don't forget to review.

Until then, see ya!


	4. Seeing Everyone Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Kh.

Riku's outfit is the same. I love his outfit, end of story. I really don't know why though…

Kairi… err… well since I dislike her I really don't want to think of an outfit for her. I'll get a friend to do it (who actually likes her).

Roxas, Roxas… Couldn't exactly think of one yet. But for this chapter, I'll put him in his regular outfit. I can only imagine him in white for some reason now…

There are a few OC's in here. Some are named after my classmates; one is named after my Teacher.

And for the Zombie thing later, um... three of my classmates always talk about a zombie invasion. They are pretty funny but get annyoing if they keep asking if your a zombie.

And my teacher, Mr. Soos, who is a OC in this chapter is obsessed with money and ice cream.

* * *

Sora pushed his way through the town. Destiny Islands consisted of many islands and he happened the land on the one with the huge town, where he could be easily separated from his friends. He stopped and glanced around. People here actually didn't recognize him. He was usually the first to be noticed in a crowd, but no one had actually noticed him. He turned around, to see if Larxene and the others were keeping up well.

They weren't there.

"Damn." Sora said to himself. He ran around the corner and into his old hangout.

It was an ice cream shop. He loved to come here and pig out. At one time, he even had a job here but once the owner, Mr. Soos, had noticed him pigging out on ice cream than serving the customers and was fired. He and Mr. Soos were still on good terms though. Besides, Soos couldn't hate his favorite customer.

Sora stood at the counter, seeing Mr. Soos towards the back of the shop with his clipboard in hand. The boy in front of him looked up and said, "Welcome to Dairy Island, What may I get you?"

Sora frowned. This boy seemed way to familiar for some reason. He tilted his head, trying to get a better view of the boy. The boy had short brown hair, some strands of hair hung loosely at some points, the rest was spiked. He had dark blue eyes, which resembled a stormy sky. He had a light tan and a skinny build, which sorta reminded Sora of Axel. Sora's mind clicked, remembering who it was. "Nathan?"

The boy's eyes widened at his name and stared at Sora with an odd look on his face. He looked down at his chest, to make sure that his nametag was there. It wasn't. He glanced up at Sora again. "How do you know my name?"

Sora grinned, "I'm Sora. Don't you remember me?"

Nathan's eyes brightened, "Sora? The Sora who pigged out on ice cream and loved to play blitzball?" Sora nodded, confirming all of that. "Where have you been buddy?"

"Um…" Sora thought Kairi would've told them all what happened. "Didn't Kairi tell you?" He asked.

Nathan crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Hm… OH yeah…" He said out loud. He paused and stared at Sora. "Zombie!" He pointed at Sora and backed away from the counter.

Mr. Soos ran towards Nathan. "What's happening? Did we run out of ice cream? Were we robbed?"

Nathan stared at Mr.Soos strangely. They had never run out of ice cream or have been robbed. "No, sir…" Nathan gestured towards Sora. "Zombie attack sir!"

Mr. Soos glanced at Sora. "Sora? Is that you?"

"Yes sir. And I'm not a Zombie. Wouldn't I look decayed and have bones showing if I was?"

Mr. Soos smiled and pushed Nathan back up to the counter. "Sora, you are alive! Kairi told us that you died saving the world but we couldn't believe it! Goofy Sora die? No way." He shook his head and glanced at Nathan. Nathan caught on and smiled weakly at Sora.

"Sorry about that. Last night they had a Zombie movie marathon on. I guess a combination of pop, pizza, and movies can get me going." Sora grinned at him.

"Hey, its alright." Sora glanced outside the shop. "So… how is Kairi doing?"

Mr. Soos shook his head. "The poor girl. She was so devastated by your death that she actually said to us one time: 'I'll wait for him. Forever.'"

Sora frowned. He turned and left the shop, not failing to mutter a: "Shit." Outloud.

* * *

Namine groan again. "Where are we Larxene?" She asked. "My feet are starting to hurt."

Larxene smirked. She loved to torture her sometimes. "We're lost." She glanced at Namine's sandals. "And, it's not my fault if you where high heels all the time."

Namine glared at Larxene and began to take off her sandals. She would rather walk on her bare feet than suffer any longer. She layed one of her feet on the ground and yelped. "Ow, ow, ow! That's hot!"

Larxene laughed at her friend's predicament. "Well… if you walk long enough you'll get used to the pain."

Namine sighed and began to walk ahead of Larxene. Larxene grinned in triumph and walked along until they came to a certain building. This certain building attracted Namine very much…

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God." Namine gaped at the glorious shine of the building. "The mall." She whimpered.

Larxene rolled her eyes and pushed the thought of the bet aside. She grabbed Namine's arm and pulled Namine away.

Larxene could wait to ruin Namine's chances on the bet. Right now, she just wanted to find Sora and meet his parents ASAP.

* * *

Axel grimaced. "Why do all the girls on these Islands have to be under age!" He yelled, earning a snicker from Roxas. "Why must God torture me like this!" He was now on his knees.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "What a drama king…" He helped Axel up.

Axel growled at Roxas. "You ass! I just realized that you're going to win!" Roxas tilted his head, confused. "No one's going to call you Sora!"

Roxas grinned. "Hey, half the members of the Organization called Sora, Roxas, so why can't it be turned around?"

Axel mumbled a curse and brushed himself off. Another set of girls passed him again. With bathing suits on. Roxas grinned, seeing Axel back off into a dark alley. "Axel, you horny pervert."

* * *

Sora bumped head first into someone else. To add to his pain, a blitzball landed on his head after the fall. "Hey, are you alright man?" A Jamaican voice asked. Sora opened his eyes and stared up at the tall figure.

"Wakka?" Sora asked, standing up again.

"Sora?" Wakka yelled, jumping back abit. "Are you… Are you a Zombie, man?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell is with Zombie's all of the sudden? "Um… No."

"Oh, good, good. I don't want you eating my brains now." Wakka patted his shoulder and sat on a nearby bench. "So… how've you been man?"

Sora stood by the tree behind the bench. "Okay… I guess."

Wakka laughed. "After being dead for a while you say your okay? Wow." He threw his blitzball up and caught it.

"Uh… Yeah." He turned his head and saw Larxene and Namine together. Well, more like Namine stairing at something in the far distance, trying her hardest not to drool. "Wakka, I'll see you later?" He waved at Wakka and took off.

"Sure! See ya later!" Wakka waved after him and went off towards the beach.

"Larxene! Namine!" Sora yelled, coming to a stop. He looked around. "Where are Roxas and Axel?"

"We dunno. We got separated." Larxene replied, glancing around for any sign of Axel hitting on any underage girl, or Roxas looking for hair gel. "And…"

"Axel could be cheating!" Both girls yelled, loud enough for Axel and Roxas could hear from the other side of town. "That Horny Pervert!"

Axel gulped. Then he blinked. Roxas grinned at him and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. "Come on, you horny pervert."

Axel screamed. A blood-curdling scream.

That sounded like a girl.

Roxas collapsed laughing. Rolling on the floor laughing. "O-Oh my God, Axel. That… I didn't know you could scream like **THAT**. Hell, I don't know anyone that can scream like that." He continued a laugh earning an odd look from passerby's. Axel glared at him, offended.

"Hey, Hey, if you were being dragged off to two _very_ pissed of girls you would scream like that to." He defended.

Roxas continued to laugh. "Not like that though!"

"AXEL!"

He turned around at his name and gulped. A furious Larxene and Namine stood at the end of the street, hands on their hips, and glaring at him. Larxene smirked and took out her kunai's. Axel let out another scream as Larxene threw a kunai at him. He moved out of the way in time and summoned one of his Chakram's out and threw it at Larxene. She summoned a lighting bolt and struck the chakram, forcing it to come to a stop. He summoned the other chakram and summoned the one Larxene stopped back. He summoned a large fireball and threw it at her. Larxene teleported out of the way and hit him with another lightning bolt. He stumbled out of the way and was about to strike but heard a yell from behind him.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Sora turned around. He recognized that voice. "Riku?" Sora yelled, stairing at his best friend.

"Sora!" Riku smiled and ran up to pull his best friend into a headlock. "You're back! I can't believe it!"

Sora grinned and pulled free of Riku's grasp. "Heh, I can't believe it myself!"

Riku smiled and turned his head. "Hey! Selphie, Tidus!" He waved his hands towards the incoming two figures.

Tidus, who had developed more of a build and was a bit tanner, gaped at Sora. "Sora?" Sora nodded and grinned. "Are you a zombie?"

"No! What the hell is up with Zombies today?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, the Zombie marathon was on last night and-."

"I know, pizza and pop can fuck you up good." Sora finished. It seemed he missed the best Zombie marathon yet.

Selphie rushed to him and jumped on him. "Sora, Sora, your back! I missed you!" Selphie began to ramble about something else. She had matured a great deal since he had last seen her. Her curves were perfect and her silky hair ran down on her skin. Sora grinned and glanced at Axel who was gaping at her like the horny pervert he was. Riku pushed Selphie off gently and helped Sora up.

"Have you seen you parents yet?" He asked, eyeing the hyperactive Selphie bounce up and down.

"No… But I was going to see them before night." Sora replied. Riku nodded and began to drag Selphie away, Tidus helping.

"Alright! See ya tomorrow buddy!" He yelled, before leaving towards his own house.

Sora smiled and turned to face Larxene whose kunai's were put away now. Axel stood next to Namine, gaping after Selphie. Namine took a chance and kicked Axel below the belt. "There!" She triumphed and walked towards Larxene who was laughing.

Axel howled in pain and knelt down. Sora sighed. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

"Everyone's ready, right?" Sora asked. The group nodded.

Larxene followed Sora and gulped. She was extremely nervous. Sure, she might have been less nervous if she hadn't tried to kill Sora, but it wasn't that way. Sora knocked on his parents door and stood straight up. The door opened, revealing Sora's mom and dad. His mom took a while to stare at him before letting out a light gasp ad running to embrace her son.

"My Sora!" She hugged him tight and spun him around. "You're alive!" She kissed him on his cheeks multiple times before letting him go to look at him. "You've grown!"

"Hey mom!" Sora greeted and glanced at his dad who nodded. "Hey dad!" He embraced his father and stood back. His parents hadn't changed a bit. His dad had spiky brunnete hair and blue/hazel eyes. His dad had a slight muscular build, like any normal dad. His mom's petite figure hadn't changed a bit either. Her hair was a bit longer, over her shoulders, and her ocean blue eyes still glowing as ever. "Oh." He stepped back. "This is Larxene." He pointed to her. "Roxas, Namine, and Axel." He paused. "You guys, this is my mom, Kara, and my dad, Dante."

Kara frowned, hearing the names. "Uh… didn't a girl named Larxene try to kill you?" She asked.

"W-Well… err… yes… but that's not the point…"

"Yes it is, Sora! This girl tried to kill you!" Kara pointed her finger at Larxene.

"I love her! That's the point!" Sora yelled, stopping his mom in her speech.

She stared from Larxene, to Sora, and back again. "You… You love her?" She glanced at her husband for support. He sighed and shook his head. She sighed as well and stared at her son. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Sora, you know where the guest rooms are." She left to her own bedroom, Dante following her.

"Sora…?" Larxene squeezed his hand in assurance.

That night, Sora did not sleep.

* * *

Well, don't expect any updates soon. Exams. God I hate Finals soooooooo much. But schools almost over for me. Yay!

Review!


	5. Meeting Iris, Seeing Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Summer is here and I can spend time on this story! (IF my mom lets me spend hour after hour on the computer) I would've started sooner on this chapter, but my brain was fried from my math exam. Then I had a party because I actually got an A on it… I best not get into details about the party.

There will be a volleyball scene eventually. Maybe a catfight or two (One will not be Larxene vs. Kairi but someone else… Hehe, I can't wait for that one…)

Imagine Kairi in anything you want her in, I don't care. She can be in a clown suit, whatever I DON'T care.

**Some Random Reviewer: Um… yeah… I was on a Devil May Cry site at the time and I could think of a name for Sora's dad. So… I named him Dante. I LOVE Axel torture, there will be plenty later. A little Namine and Roxas torture.**

**If you have reviewed at all, thank you.**

The beginning is a take on my sister meeting her fiancé's mother, all of it is true! I was there in the shadows laughing my ass off at the awkwardness. Well, most of it's true, except the parent didn't hate my sister like the ones in this story.

Oh, and one more thing: Sora has a sister and she is based off of me (Personality wise and maybe some physical appearances). Her name is way different; it was one of the names my mom chose out for me before I was born.

* * *

Larxene woke up early the morning- before Sora- and headed downstairs. Hopefully his parents weren't awake yet and she could sneak out somewhere private to relax from his parents before getting bombarded with questions. Unfortunately for Larxene, Sora's mom was awake and it seemed that Kara was waiting for her son's girlfriend to wake up, seeing that Kara was positioned sitting in a lounge chair drinking her coffee.

Larxene cursed and tried for a silent sneak-out. Instead, halfway down the stairs, she tripped and fell, landing on the floor hard. Larxene stood and glanced at Kara who seemed like she was trying to hold back her snicker of amusement. Larxene held back her temper and proceeded to the couch right across from the chair Kara was sitting in.

Larxene shifted in the uncomfortable silence. Kara was stairing right at Larxene, taking sips of her drink now and then. Larxene tapped her fingers on the armrest of the couch and swallowed, preparing to speak. "So…" She started and glanced around the room, thinking of complimenting something. She caught sight of a glass cabinet filled with trophies Sora must of won. "I see Sora has won lots of competitions."

Kara nodded. "Yes, he would've won another but of course, the Islands were destroyed."

Larxene too, nodded, but felt there was more to the sentence like, _'And of course he was killed and went out with one of the many people that tried to kill him.' _She crossed her legs and scratched her neck.

"I want you out of my son's life." Kara stated, setting down her cup of coffee and crossing her own legs. Larxene at this point, narrowed her eyes and gently uncrossed her legs and leant forward.

"There is no way in hell I'm breaking up with Sora. I love him and he loves me." She calmly replied, glaring at Kara.

Kara nodded and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh, good morning sweetie." Kara greeted, looking behind Larxene.

Larxene looked behind herself, expecting to see Sora, but found someone else. It was a girl, maybe a year older than Sora, with shoulder length brunette curls. Her eyes had a grayish tinge to add to the light blue- like her father. She had a slim petite figure, which didn't look frail like you would expect. She wore long, black, tight shorts with white stripes on the sides that wrapped around her thighs perfectly. A spaghetti strap shirt, similar to Larxene's, but it was black and showed off more curves. Around her neck she wore a crown necklace, like Sora's, but it was gold.

"Oh, good morning mom." The girl greeted back and yawned. She walked past Larxene and stopped, by her mom. "Oh, who's this?" The girl gestured towards Larxene and glanced at her mother.

Before Kara could speak, Larxene spoke instead. "I'm Larxene."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Iris." She politely said and glanced at her mother again, who seemed agitated by the interruption.

"She's Sora's girlfriend." Kara added.

"Sora's Alive!" Iris shouted. Kara nodded.

Iris' eyes widened. "And, You mean… Larxene…. The Larxene that tried to kill Sora?" Kara nodded and smirked towards Larxene. "That is so… AWESOME!" She yelled. Kara stared at her daughter, obviously startled. "I mean, come on, it's so romantic, they had their differences and they went past them. Of course I've been hanging around Selphie way to much that it might influence my choice, but still, I love it!"

Kara gaped at her daughter. How could she side with Larxene of all people than her parents? She watched Iris take Larxene's hands. "I'm with you 100 percent. Come on, lets go out."

* * *

Larxene and Iris stopped by the beach. "I'm happy for you two." Iris started.

"I thought you would hate the idea of me and Sora together." Larxene sat down on the sand and grinned up at the girl.

"No… but do you know what I would've hated?" Larxene raised an eyebrow and waited for Iris to go on. "I would've hated the idea of Sora and that bitch Kairi together. It makes me shiver at the thought. I mean, she is such a hoe. She probably slept with every guy on the Island! It drives me insane! She thinks I like her but I don't!"

Larxene let the girl rant on for about an hour before they headed back home.

* * *

"OMG! Sora!" Iris embraced her brother tightly.

"Hey, Iris, long time no see." She managed the words out and pried her loose. He smiled. "Oh, these are my friends, Namine." He pointed towards the blonde who smiled and waved. "Roxas." He shook her hand and backed away. "Axel." Axel took Iris' hand and gently kissed it.

"I'd be careful, he's a pervert." Roxas warned.

Iris pushed Axel off of her hand. "I noticed."

"How'd you know?" Axel asked. Girls he went out with never knew until after he slept with them.

She shrugged. "You look like one." She made her way past them. "I'm going to go shopping, anyone wanna come?" She offered, grabbing her purse.

Namine stiffened, hearing the word "shopping". Iris stared at her strangely. "Namine, you alright?"

Namine managed a nod and turned to leave the area. Roxas snickered and followed her. "I'll go." Axel spoke up. Iris raised an eyebrow at him but pushed any thoughts she had about him away.

"Come on." Iris left the house, Axel following her and grinning madly.

* * *

"Hey! Kairi!" Selphie yelled. "Wait up!" They hyperactive teen ran up to Kairi, who stopped by a tree to wait up for her friend.

"Oh, hey Selphie." She greeted and continued to walk along the Island path. Selphie crossed her arms. "Oh…you don't know yet." She said.

Kairi turned around. "What do I not know yet?"

Selphie groaned. "Everyone on the Island's know it, I don't understand how you couldn't of heard it."

"What is it Selphie?" Kairi pried.

"Sora. He's alive!"

* * *

"Um… what are you doing?" Iris asked Axel, seeing him ducking behind clothes racks.

"Be quiet!" He snapped, earning a confused look from the girl.

She rolled her eyes and looked at what Axel was stairing at. A girl's skirt, was somewhat crooked, but crooked enough that if you got into the right position you could see up the skirt. Iris scowled at Axel and grabbed his collar. "Hey, Hey!" Axel yelled, struggling to get out of Iris' grasp. "Damn, you're strong for a girl."

She let go of him when they were out of the store. "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm strong for a girl?"

"Oh, um… It's just, usually girls are scrawny and weak-." Axel never finished his sentence; he was punched in the face.

Axel rubbed his lips and pulled his hand away. He was bleeding. "No on makes me bleed my own blood!" Axel was about hit her back, but she was to fast.

"Listen, let's go home. I don't want to embarrass you, especially in a mall."

Axel laughed. "You're the one who is going to embaressed."

Iris smiled. "Well, hitting a girl here is quite against the law. It would show how weak you are."

Axel's shoulder's drooped and he followed Iris out. He always lost an argument when it came to a girl.

* * *

Roxas gently tapped on the door. "Namine?" He opened it slowly and peeked in.

The room was dark, pitch black to be exact. He stepped in and turned on the lights. Namine was in a chair, tapping her fingers on the table. "Namine?" Roxas asked again.

"Not now, Roxas." She coldly replied. Her fingers kept a steady pace as she stared at the wall. She stood up, forcing the chair back. "Damn! Those credit cards, they keep calling out to me!"

Roxas stared at his girlfriend. "Namine, you okay there?"

Namine's body was twitching now and then. "Roxas take them away and hide them!" Roxas flinched at her desperate tone and grabbed the credit cards from her purse. He was about to leave when Namine screamed at him again. "No… wait!" He stopped and looked back at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get them away from me!" Again, he turned to leave but Namine stopped him. "Oh… wait!"

Roxas stomped his foot. "Listen, will you make up your mind?"

Namine slumped down on the floor. "I'm sorry, just go."

* * *

After hiding all of the money and or credit cards where Namine wouldn't find them, he went downstairs. Dante walked by him. "Oh hey, So-."

"ROXAS." Roxas corrected.

"Sorry, Roxas." Dante said, and left to the market.

Roxas sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Sora yawned and draped his left arm around Larxene. Iris smirked at him while Axel tried his hardest not be perverted in any way. He was hyperventilating in his seat, stairing at Iris. Namine had here finger intertwined with each other, trying her best not to go look for her money. Kara and Dante were upstairs, trying to go to bed.

The doorbell rang and Iris stood. She went around to the front door and opened it. She suppressed a growl. "Hello, Kairi."

Sora's eyes glanced towards the front door nervously. He stood cautiously and walked slowly over to his sister, but didn't reveal himself yet. "I heard Sora was back." Kairi anxiously said, trying to peak over Iris to find her crush.

Sora watched his sisters grip on the door tighten, trying to restrain from leaping at Kairi. Sora, afraid that she was really going to attack, jumped in front of his sister. "Uh… Hey!"

"Sora!" Kairi rushed into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you! You came back! I can't believe it! Oh, Sora, I love you too!"

Sora gently pried her off. "Um… Kairi, about that…" She stopped and stared up at him. "Well… I… I found someone else."

Kairi gaped at him. Iris smirked and walked back to the couch. "Who?" Kairi whispered.

"Larxene. I don't think you-."

"Sora! She tried to kill you!"

Sora glanced at his sister. "How do you guys even know about it?"

Iris shrugged. "Riku made a tale about the whole thing. He said it was him though. Never mentioned you. I shouted halfway through it and asked, 'This is Sora, isn't it?' He said it was."

Sora shook his head. "Look, anyway, Kairi, I love Larxene. It doesn't matter that she tried to kill me."

Kairi ignored Sora's words and glared daggers at his sister. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Iris stood. "Maybe."

Sora glanced between the two, feeling the tension. He slowly pushed Kairi out of the door. "I'm tired, we'll discuss this tomorrow." He was about to close the door, but Iris stopped him.

Instead of gently closing the door, she slammed the door in Kairi's face. "What?" She asked. Everyone was stairing at her strangely. "She deserved it." She defended herself.

Sora sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for no Kairi and Larxene interaction. Thats what the next chapter is for. And, sorry for the long update. My network was screwed up for a while. I planned to update last Sunday... So, sorry all. **

**I'm pairing Axel up with someone. Haven't decided yet. Well, tell me who you want him with. Suggestions are open. You can have him with Selphie, Iris, whoever. But Selphie or Iris would be nice.**

**I decided to add this at the bottom, becuase I forgot to put it and I feel really stupid for forgetting.**

**_This story is dedicated to Some Random Reviewer! You've been one loyal reviewer, even after my long updates. Thank you!_**

****


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own KH. Nomura does and always will.

**Some Random Reviewer:** If my story sucks, just claim you don't know me or, say I'm crazy. I was going for the IrisxAxel thing, but I wanted to see what others thought. Now I can pair TidusxSelphie. That line: **"I would've hated the idea of Sora and that bitch Kairi together. It makes me shiver at the thought. I mean, she is such a hoe. She probably slept with every guy on the Island! It drives me insane! She thinks I like her but I don't!"** it sums up some of my hate for her. No one knows Axel lost his bet, that's the thing of it.You know, I didn't think of a Kara and Larxene fight but, WOW. I'll consider it. I was going with er… I don't think I'll spoil it. But yes, there is going to be an Iris vs. Kairi. I'm going to imagine its ME beating her. Thanks for the review.

**Sonicchica:** Thank You! Hopefully you can survive my long updates.

**Skitty 2004:** Thanks for the review! Kairi doesn't deserve anyone in my opinion….. But I might have Axel do something perverted to her… we'll see…

**Larxene666:** It might be something like that… But I'm gonna try to make this story longer than my other ones. Anything is possible.

Okay, Roxas is in his same outfit. I kept trying to draw different outfits but… I can only imagine him in white now. (Go figure. I tried.)

**Important Note:** I got another dog, since I let my sister take are other one. I have to potty train it and it's going to take a while. But when my mom gets off for her vacation I'll have time to update (hopefully). Potty Training is a PAIN IN THE ASS.

On with the chapter!

* * *

"Seriously, Larxene, she has nothing on you." Iris assured. Larxene, Iris, and Namine had found a nice picnic table in the park to chat. Namine never intended on going, but she figure it was a good distraction. Larxene stared at Sora's sister, taking a drink of her Cola. Iris stared straight back. 

"Kairi will be for revenge." Namine said. "She loves Sora as much as you do, Larxene. She will surely try to break you two up." Iris nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. BUT you could totally win the battle of love!" She balled her fists up in excitement. "And you got me to help!"

"Thanks… But Kairi has known Sora longer than me. Don't you think she can find a way to make Sora come back to her?" Larxene asked, her eyes saddened at the thought of Sora leaving her.

"Sure, Kairi knows a lot about Sora… But IF he loved her, he would've chose her." Iris gently replied.

"Yeah." Namine backed Iris up. "Of course, if you want me too, I can always make Sora forget Kairi." Namine smiled at Larxene.

"Nah, Kairi would've been even more persistent then." Larxene shook her head.

"Well… I could… Um… Beat her to death and leave where no one will find her." She quickly finished.

"What? You were going to fast." Larxene perked her eyebrows up and Namine tilted her head.

"Nothing. Nevermind!" She folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "So… I heard Sora mention something about a bet?" She changed the subject, which neither girl seemed to notice.

"Oh, yeah. We all made a bet. Me, just to deal with Kairi. Namine has to get off her shopping addiction, Roxas has to avoid being called Sora, and Axel has to just avoid being the perverted bastard he is." She explained. Iris glanced at Namine who was shaking at the word "shopping."

Iris grinned, remembering the mall. _'The pervy ass already lost…' _She thought. "Um… when was this bet made?"

"Two days ago." Namine answered.

'Wonder if I should say anything……… Nah, I like beating him upside the head. And I just met him!'

"Oh…" She stared off, glancing behind Larxene. "Shit." She mumbled. Larxene mouthed the word, 'What?'.

"Kairi." Whispered Namine. Larxene mumbled something, but refused to turn around.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the auburn Bitch of the Islands." Iris hissed, not hiding the insult.

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "Well, at least I'm not a brunette bitch." She countered lamely.

"Sora has brunette hair." Namine said.

"Well, it's not curly, I don't like curly hair." Kairi glared at Namine and then glanced at Larxene.

"Um… Selphie had curly hair, and she is your friend." Iris smirked. Kairi wasn't really good at comebacks.

"That's not the point!" Kairi shouted. "Anyway, I came here to talk to Larxene, not you." Larxene turned around and stared up at Kairi, waiting for whatever insult came her way. "Break up with Sora please." She started. "We both know that his parents aren't exactly thrilled at the thought of you."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled about you being my sister-in-law." Iris thoughtfully said. Namine snickered.

"Well, that's you." Kairi said. "But, like I said, I'm talking to Larxene. I could care less about what you think."

Namine saw Iris' hands ball up into fists. Namine grabbed the girl's arm and led her away before Iris could jump Kairi. Once they were in a safe distance, Namine began to coach Iris. "Deep Breaths, count to 10…"

Larxene studied Kairi before answering. She stood and straightened her spine out. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Sora's mom: I'm not going to get out of his life. I love him, and he loves me. What don't you people get?"

"Well, it's just a phase he is going through. He'll get over you eventually."

Larxene stretched her fingers out, her kunai's appearing in between her fingers. Kairi was to busy glaring at Larxene to notice this action. "Listen." Larxene raised one of her kunai's and pointed it to Kairi. "Back off. You don't want to mess with me."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Namine and Iris, who were a couple feet away still were watching the scene, felt the tension rise. After Namine had restricted Iris to a safe location- she asked Iris to got check on Axel (to see if he was cheating or something), which strangely Iris seemed to accept and mumbled something about a bat or stick and hitting Axel upside the head… Anyway, Namine approached the two girls cautiously. "Um… Okay, Larxene, I think we need to go now…"

"Are you going to run away?" Kairi mocked the lightning witch. Namine saw Larxene's hands twitch and took this as a sign to go. She pulled Larxene away but heard one last comment from Kairi. "Fine, you scheming bitch."

Namine let go of Larxene. "No one, And I mean NO ONE, calls Larxene a bitch except me!"

Kairi seemed to ignore her comment and walked off towards the beach. Namine finally felt some hatred for her other half. "Larxene, she is going down."

"But, I thought…"

"I don't care! Me and Iris are going to get something sooooo dirty on her she won't even go within one mile of Sora." Namine stomped off towards Sora's house, thinking of her diabolical plan.

* * *

"May I ask again: Why are you two following me?" Axel asked, turning around from the mall. 

"To make sure you won't cheat. Last time you were here, you could've got yourself involved with thousands of ladies!" Roxas answered.

"Iris did a better job…" He mumbled, rubbing his sore chin. "Oh, yeah! Hey Sora." He called to the younger boy. "Does your sister-."

"No, she does not date sleazy men." Sora cut him off, assuming that he was asking him about her dating life.

"No! Not that! I wouldn't date her in a million years." Axel defended himself.

Sora glared at him and Roxas just stared. "Are you kidding me?" Roxas asked. "She's beautiful! If I wasn't dating Namine- Who I love very much-." He reminded them as he glanced around cautiously. "I would totally go out with her."

"Yeah, But she's my sister and it's totally wrong to think of her like that. And she isn't ugly Axel! If that's what you're getting at…"

"No… Nevermind, forget that I said that. Anyway, Is your sister some… er… I don't know, some martial artist?" Axel stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Oh, yeah! She is! There was some old Master that lived on the Islands a long time ago. She began when she was… 10, I think." He crossed his arms in thought.

"Oh… That's why she hits so hard…" He whispered to himself.

"She hit you? Why?" Sora asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He probably was trying to do something perverted to her."

"No! I wasn't! I said something insulting about girls and she got all pissed about it." He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yeah, Sure." Roxas said, unconvinced. "Well, I'm gonna get some drinks. Be right back!"

Sora watched Roxas run off and then turned to Axel. "So… What do you really think of her?"

"W-What?" He stammered. He shrugged. "Well, if this bet wasn't going on I would take her out…"

"Oh, really? I meet your standards?" Axel turned and cursed, knowing whose voice that was. "I don't know whether to be honored or insulted." She approached her brother from the side. "Yeah, and Sora… you may wanna go see Larxene now. She had a spat with Kairi."

That's all Sora had to hear and ran towards his house.

Sora burst through the door and heard a glass drop right away. He walked into the kitchen and earned a disapproving look from his mother. "Sora, that was my favorite glass…" She groaned and knelt down on the floor.

"Sorry mom." He apologized as he scratched the back of his head. His mom looked at him sadly. "Listen, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. Promise." He grinned at her and ran out the door, towards the backyard. "Hey, Larxene!" He waved at her and ran up to her. "I-I heard…"

"About Kairi?" The blonde finished. "We got into a fight and I may have…" She stopped and stared at Sora uneasily.

"May have…?" He persisted.

"Threatened her."

"You threatened her? Larxene…" Sora looked a bit in dismay. He didn't hate Kairi and didn't want to (Not if I have anything to say about later XD). Kairi, when she was mad, would always get her way.

"Hey, she started it. Go ask Namine." She threw her thumb over her shoulder towards Namine, who was drawing as she usually was (of course when she wasn't shopping.)

Namine set down her sketch pad on the picnic table and twiddled (SP?) her pencil. "Kairi started it but… Larxene finished it with her classic threat. Iris had a say or two but I had to pull her away."

"Great." Sora hit himself in the face with his hand and let it fall limply back to his side.

* * *

"Uh… Guys?" Roxas peered around. "Oh, come on! I get you all drinks and you leave me? It better be for a good cause." He sat down at a near table and began sipping the drinks. He peeked up and saw Kairi, stomping towards him. 

"So-." She began but Roxas jumped up.

"Roxas." He corrected.

"Oh, sorry." She paused. "Oh, I remember you! Your Sora's Nobody!"

"I'm not a Nobody anymore…" He pouted and Kairi frowned.

"Sorry. Anyway… I have a question for you." She sat down across from him and gestured for Roxas to do the same.

"Sure." He mumbled uneasily, hoping it had nothing to do with Sora and Larxene.

"How did Sora and Larxene fall in love?"

Damn.

"I really don't know… I guess cupid wanted them together." He joked lightly.

But Kairi, she never saw this as a joke. She pounded her fist on the table. "THIS IS NO JOKE!" She screamed. He began to move from his seat a little, planning to run. "SORA IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!"

Kairi stopped and looked around.

Roxas was already halfway down the street.

* * *

"Hey, Sora!" Iris yelled, a groaning Axel tagged behind her, holding his bruised head. "Mom's making some special dinner tomorrow… But she wants her favorite glass by then." 

"Perfect! That glass could be in extinction by now! Did it ever occur to her to buy extras?" Sora stared at his smirked sister.

"Nah, she didn't want to waste the money. You should get up early to find it." She explained and sat down on the sofa, next to the drawing Namine.

The front door slammed open and slammed closed. Roxas slowly walked his way into the living room, panting. "Whoa, what happened?" Axel teased. "Running from beautiful girls maybe?"

Roxas took out Oblivion and whacked Axel upside the head, only adding more pain to the red head. "No." He spat. "Kairi was screaming at the top of her lungs. I was afraid and ran. She gave up chasing me once I reached your street."

"She should of kept going…" Larxene mumbled.

Sora grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it into his face. He screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

Poor Roxas. Suffering from that dumb bitch Kairi... The next chapter will be called: **The Quest For the Glass!** It might be completely silly. I'll get into the dinner soon.

You all know the drill, go press the blue little button at the bottom.


	7. Magazine’s and Diabolical Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Don't remind me… I WISH I owned Cloudy Woudy from FF7, but sadly, I do not.**

**Some Random Reviewer: I was laughing when I read your review. Namine pissed equals End of The World. And thank you for advertising on Gamefaqs! Thank You for the review!**

**To everyone else: THANK YOU! REVIEWS KEEP ME IN A KAIRI BASHING MOOD.**

**I just went through a mini surgery and I am all giggly. Please excuse my spelling and/or if the chappy seems too stupid. But sometimes the spelling is necessary.**

**WARNING: Reference to DIRTY MAGAZINE'S! But it's not Axel…Sex reference too.**

**Chapter 7: Dirty Magazine's and Diabolical Plans**

* * *

"No, Sora."

"Oh, Come on! Pwease!" He begged, his blue eyes reverting to their watery appearance. Sometimes, he had to look this pitiful, it was an instinct.

His sister sighed and crossed her legs. She swirled her spoon around, watching her cereal swirl around. "Sora… what did I just say?"

He growled at her. "I thought you said that you would help me." She stopped playing with her cereal and stared blankly at Sora.

"Excuse me? If I said something like that you probably drugged me. Or I might have gone insane…" He grinned at her.

"I might have done something along the lines…" He mumbled out loud purposely. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Please?"

She took a deep breath, and actually looked like she was going to say yes. "NO." Sora's shoulder's drooped and he walked out of the dining room, leaving his sister to play with her cereal. She stared after him and sighed. "Good Luck Sora."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Sora shouted. "But I have a feeling I'm not gonna find the glass." He sighed and heard Riku laugh.

"Well, that's why I'm here to help you." Riku said. He glanced at Larxene, who besides him was helping Sora. "Um… Didn't you say that your sis was gonna help you?"

"WELL! MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER," He shouted into the doorway of his house. "OBVIOUSLY CAN'T KEEP A FRIGGIN' PROMISE TO SAVE HER LIFE!"

"Um… Sweetie… Sora…" Larxene started. "She isn't going to respond to that. Besides, she has a good excuse for not helping."

"Excuse? What kind of excuse?"

"Well… She and Namine are going for lunch today to discuss something…" She explained. Sora gave her a skeptical look. "You'll find out later."

"Alright, time to get going… where to first?" Riku asked.

* * *

"See? This is my favorite." Axel said, handing over the magazine to Dante. Dante took it and gazed at it.

"Wow… she has such a perfect body…" Dante said, amazed by the object of his attention. "Very Beautiful."

"Yeah." Axel agreed. "And this one…" Axel pointed to the next page. "This one is actually very easy to get. Everything about her is perfect!"

Kara stood on the other side of the wall, listening to her husband and Axel talking about something-some GIRL- who had a perfect body and obviously was a PERFECT WHORE. She glanced at the stairway and saw her daughter proceeding down, humming some song she heard on the radio earlier. "Iris." She said. Iris stopped and looked blankly at her mother.

"I swear, I did not do it Mom." She quickly explained. Kara looked at her strangely but grabbed Iris' arm and dragged her to the wall. "Listen."

"I would love to have a piece of her." She heard Axel's voice. She turned red. She turned from the wall and stomped into the next room, her mom followed her.

"Okay, What the HELL are you two talking about?" She crossed her arms and glared at Axel.

"Just about these beauties…" Axel said, though he never did finish his sentence. Iris had hit him upside the head. "What's that for?"

"You're trying to get my dad into those… THOSE dirty magazines! He's a happily married man! With a good sex life at that." She pointed towards the magazines. Kara blushed at the last comment.

"How did you…" Kara trailed off, embarrassed.

"Why do you think I spend the night at Selphie's sometimes?" Iris asked, a bit embarrassed that she said that herself.

Kara shrugged and watched Iris turn her head towards Axel. Axel rubbed his head, preparing to run. "They are BOATS!" Dante stopped his daughter from attacking the other man. Iris glanced at the magazine and sure enough it was…

About Boats.

She stopped, she stared, and she blushed. "Er… Um… Sorry?"

Kara had left the room in a rush, leaving the house in fact. She couldn't blame this on her mom now. Axel grinned. "Oh, it's understanding… I mean… Who wouldn't get jealous when it comes to me?"

Iris' blush turned darker. "Don't flatter yourself, who would fall for a egotistical jerk like you? No one. Maybe a couple of sixty year old women might fall for your idiotic pick up lines, but not me."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that.." Axel waved his hand and headed for the front door. "I'm going to meet up with Roxas, later."

The young girl gaped after Axel. "THAT DAMNED PERVERTED…" She left the room, mumbling more curses. Dante shrugged and pulled out another magazine.

He chuckled. "How does she think I learn to give great sex?"

* * *

"No, I'm sorry dear. We don't have it in stock anymore. We just sold the last one." The lady at the counter told Sora.

"Whom did you sell it to?" This store was the last one he knew of, that sold any glass.

"Kairi." The lady answered and turned to go into her office. Sora thanked her and left the store.

"Well?" Larxene asked as Sora kissed her cheek as he had been doing for 'good luck'.

"They sold their last one to…" Larxene and Riku leaned in closer. "To Kairi."

Riku slapped his forehead. "Great. Just the person we need to see."

"Who said we are going to see her?" Sora asked, crossing his arms. He bit his lip though. _'I need that glass!' _He thought.

Larxene groaned. "Well… sure you are!" Sora and Riku stared at her, confused. "Listen, you need that glass or who knows what your mother will do! She might try to kill me for all we know!" She placed her hands on her hips and kissed Sora on lips. "And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

He blushed. "No…" He raced past Larxene and headed to Kairi's.

Riku laughed. "Wow… you know how get him going." Larxene smirked at Sora's best friend.

* * *

"So, here's what we do." Namine started, noting that Iris was intently listening to her. She paused for just a moment to study the girl's eyes. "Boy, she really wants to destroy Kairi." She whispered. Iris raised her eyebrow but Namine shook her head. "Sorry, it's nothing…. Anyway, we need to find something that will destroy her."

"Damn straight." Iris agreed. "People think she is such an angel it gets on my nerves! She is a scheming bitch who needs to find her place. Personally, I think that place is 6 feet under the ground-."

"OKAY. Iris, I get it." Namine stopped her. "But… you said… that she slept with boys on the Island?"

"You heard that?" Iris asked.

"You were screaming, I woke up…" Iris smiled but let Namine continue. "Why do you think that?"

"Well… I caught her… with my…" Iris trailed off, but stopped. Namine sighed.

"Well, we need to hook her up with someone…" Namine said.

"How about Roxas? He looks like Sora and all…"

"HELL NO!" Namine screamed. Everyone at the restaurant gazed at Namine strangely. "Sorry." She whispered and turned back to Iris. "Axel?"

Iris was angered, strangely, by the suggestion. "Excuse me?"

"Well, he IS a man hoe… He would be the perfect choice." She explained carefully, sensing the brunette's anger. Iris nodded in agreement.

"But.. Er… Let's not use him, please?" She begged.

" Why? Oh, your not falling-." Iris stood, forcing her chair far back. She paid the bill and stormed out of the restaurant. Namine followed after her, giggling insanely.

* * *

Sora swallowed. Sweat glistened on his forehead in anticipation. The only thing he had to do was waltz up to Kairi and ask for the glass. But knowing her… she would probably want something in return. He continued to stand in front of her door, thinking over. Maybe there was another way? He shook his head: This was the only way. After standing there for a few minutes he finally worked up the nerve to knock.

The door opened, and Kairi stood in the doorway in her normal attire. "Sora?" She seemed a bit shocked.

"Um.. Yeah… I heard you just bought a glass? From the store down the street?"

"Mm Hm." Kairi nodded and glanced behind him. Riku was leaning against a tree, watching them and Larxene was sitting in a tree branch above glaring at her. Slowly, a idea formed in the tiny brain of hers.

"Um… do you think I could borrow it? I broke my moms and that was the last one.." He continued mumbling.

"Sure… But you have to do something for me."

"What?" Sora asked.

"You have to kiss me." Sora's jaw dropped.

"What? I'm not kissing you! I'm dating Larxene!" Sora began to think that maybe, just maybe, his sister was right for thinking Kairi of a selfish whore along with being a bitch.

"You want that glass… don't you?" Kairi began to lean forward, her lips puckering and nearing his own.

Sora jumped back, repulsed. "Not that badly, I suppose." He turned and began to walk back to Riku and Larxene. He stopped though. Images of his mother screaming at him and possibly kicking Larxene out filled his head. He growled and stomped back. "Fine! Don't turn it to something more!"

Kairi smiled and went back into her house. She returned a second later with the glass his mother so desperately wanted. "Pucker up." She commanded and leaned in. She planted her lips upon Sora's.

Larxene and Riku gaped at the scene. "Oh, that damned scheming whore!" Larxene jumped down from her perch and took out her kunai's. "I'm gonna kill her!"

Riku wrapped his arms around Larxene's waist and held her back. "Calm down! Killing her isn't going to get you anywhere. And besides, Iris would be totally pissed if you did!"

Larxene was in a rage. She continued to play images of killing the auburn hair girl in her head, wanting them to come true badly.

Sora pulled away and held out his hand. Kairi simply smirked and placed the glass in his hand. But before he left, she whispered in his ear: "Oh, come on Sora. We were meant to be…"

Sora glared at her and left towards Larxene and Riku.

"What the hell was that all about?" Larxene screamed at her boyfriend, making him jump back.

"She wouldn't give me the glass unless I let her kiss me." He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry… But… Mom, who knows what she would've done!" He explained. Larxene stared at him sadly.

"Ok…" She had nothing else to say as Sora embraced her and placed multiple kisses on her lips.

* * *

Um... There it is! I have a favor to ask of you all!

**MY FRIEND JUST STARTED A NEW FORUM CALLED ICE AND SNOW. I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD JOIN! I'M A MODERATOR THERE AND WE DON'T ASK MUCH! THEN IF YOU DO JOIN, SPREAD THW WORD! WE'RE TRYING TO GET AS MANY MEMEBERS AS WE CAN! **

**MY NAME THERE IS MASHIMARO, PM ME IF YOU DO JOIN OR MENTION IT IN YOUR INTRO.! AGAIN: PWEASE JOIN. YOU CAN FIND THE LINK IN MY PROFILE!**


	8. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: Nope… I don't own KH.I intend to negotiate some time but we'll see.

Some Random Reviewer: Well; only Iris and Namine are planning something. Larxene is just being VERY jealous. I did the magazine thing so we could see that Iris is falling for Axel… slowly. I have my plans for those two, but we'll see about the rest. And I layed a clue about WHY Iris hates Kairi.

Sonicchica: Iris will give into temptation soon enough. For now, she'll just try her best to resist him and think of diabolical plans to destroy Kairi.

Thanks for all of the reviews! Those who I could reply too got their replies. If I forgot you, I'm sincerely sorry. I always forget whom I reply too…

And if you joined the forum… Thank you!

Warning: Sex reference. A Hint of AxelxLarxene.

Well, I have no idea why people like Kairi. She doesn't deserve Sora! I never wanted to rescue her from Hollow Bastion, I delayed it as much as I could. I would be evil for that reason only- to kill that whore.

Chapter 8: Dinner Party

* * *

"Here! I got the glass for you!" Sora threw his hand out, revealing the precious glass to his mother. She took it graciously and turned towards the refrigerator. "So… what are you making for dinner today?"

Kara opened the door to the refrigerator and began shifting through food. "Hm… I suppose we can have Rio Grande (1)."

"Are you serious?" He shouted, excited. His mom was alarmed. "I haven't had that in forever!"

Kara nodded and took out the ingredients. "Well… it won't be ready for a while, why don't you…" Her face took on a sour look. "Go and do something with Larxene…"

Sora frowned at his mother's expression but took off anyway. He found Larxene talking to Namine and Iris. He hadn't heard the word: Kairi, since yesterday so hopefully, the event was forgotten. "Hey." He greeted, kissing Larxene on the lips.

"Hello." Larxene replied sweetly as Sora sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "We were just talking about you."

Sora stiffened. "Um… What about?" He started to shake nervously. '_Oh God No… If they were talking about what I did yesterday, Iris will murder me.' _He glanced at his sister who was slumped in her chair. But that look…

WAS murderous. "Oh No…" He groaned. "Please have mercy on me." He said outloud.

His sister's glare turned even more evil, if that was even possible anymore. "What the fuck were you thinking? Kissing that whore! Despicable. She might have some disease or something."

He scratched the back of his head. "I needed that glass…"

"Mom wouldn't care! Dad would calm her down later and I would have to spend the night at Selphie's again… And THAT would be a sacrifice for you, baby brother." She pointed out but shivered at the thought of spending the night at Selphie's. "And did you know, Selphie doesn't sleep? She yaps on and on about Tidus… How cute he is and blah, blah, blah. But it is soooooooooooooo worth it…"

"Oh!" Namine started. "We can use Tidus." She directed her statement towards Iris who nodded.

"But… Selphie and her jump rope…" Again, Iris shivered and stared blankly into space. Namine stared at her, but didn't say anything.

"What are you two planning?" Sora asked.

"The Downfall of that bitch Kairi! I can't wait!" Namine said. "We should talk to Tidus today. We got time, don't we?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah. Lets go!" Iris stood and ran walked around the house with Namine by her side.

* * *

Iris padded down the stairs to the park. She stopped at the foot, along with Namine, and looked around. "Hm… I think he should be somewhere around here. Tidus and Wakka usually take their brakes here." Her eyes scanned the area. "There they are!" She pointed towards the two blitzers who were sitting at a table sipping drinks. She slyly walked over and sat across from Tidus. Iris opened her mouth, ready to speak but…

"Great, what are you going to convince me of now?" He asked. She frowned at him.

"Aw, Come on… Since when have I-."

"The time you tried to get me to go out with the gay guy at our school." Iris sunk in her seat lower. "The time you sent me to-."

"Okay! We don't need to know that one! We agreed to keep it a secret, remember?" Iris stopped him.

Namine pushed Iris to the side and got to the point. "Listen, we need your help to bring Kairi down." She explained. Tidus raised an eyebrow at both of the two girls.

He sighed and looked them over. He could not resist Iris' eyes they were so…

Damn mean. He knew he would regret not doing what Iris wanted. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Iris beamed at him happily. "Get with Kairi. We need to prove she isn't that Holy Virgin that everyone thinks she is." Tidus nearly spitted out his drink.

"Are you serious?" He screamed. They nodded at him, an amused smile playing on their lips. "Okay… as long as Selphie doesn't find out."

"What are you trying this time Iris?" Selphie popped out from behind Tidus, her jump rope at her sides. Iris stiffened and slowly got up.

"Er… Asking him a favor, that's all." She said. But Selphie glared at her.

"I heard the whole thing." She said, cracking her jump rope.

Iris turned, grabbed Namine's arm, and ran as fast as she could. Selphie followed with a shriek. "I give you shelter and this is how you repay me?" Selphie yelled. Iris ducked a swing from of her jump rope and kept running.

* * *

Kara growled, annoyed. "Where is your sister?" She asked Sora, who greedily stared down at his plate.

"I don't know… But mom, can we eat now?" He whined. He picked up his fork, about to take a bit and…

"No!" Kara slapped her son's hand. "I was not expecting my daughter to be late… Only Larxene." She grumbled. Larxene glared at her but bit her lip to refrain at yelling at Kara.

The door opened to the dining room and Iris rushed in, panting. She knelt down while Roxas inspected her. "Um… What happened?" He asked.

Iris took a deep breath and began. "Selphie… she… she…" Iris stopped and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "She got Namine!"

"You left her, you mean!" Roxas said.

She shook her head. "No… I grabbed Namine's arm and ran. When I got on our street, I don't know what happened… Namine's arm was replaced by a stick and I didn't know it until I got here."

"Selphie probably didn't hurt her, honey." Dante said from his seat.

"No! You don't know her! She's like a hunting machine…" Iris shivered as Axel helped her to the table. Everyone turned away from them but then…

A smack and a yell. "Axel you pervert!"

"What'd he do now?" Sora asked.

"He groped me!" Iris accused. She looked like she wanted to say more but sat down, mumbling curses.

"I guess we can start now…" Kara took a seat next to Sora and began to offer food to her guest. Once they were happily eating, the door banged open again.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted, surprised.

Namine stood in the doorway, her dress torn in some spots. Her skin had some nicks where the jump rope had hit and dirt covered some spots. Her hair look frizzy and her eyes worn. "Iris, you left me! You left me to certain death! I can't believe you!"

Iris wearily glanced a her. "I didn't mean too… somehow your arm got replaced with a stick and…"

"You could not tell a rough stick from my smooth arm?"

"No… Your skin isn't that smooth!" Iris shouted back at the angry blonde.

Namine let out a growl and lunged forward, only to be caught by Roxas who pinned her down to the chair.

This dinner… wasn't going to peaceful..

As they ate in silence Iris felt something trailing up her leg. She glanced under the table and saw a foot. She looked across and saw Axel, with a small smirk on his lips as he ate. She smiled and waited for the foot to go down and…

Axel yet out a yelp and stood, holding his foot. Iris held back laughter and continued to eat. "What's wrong?" Dante asked. Axel simply glared at Iris and sat back down.

Again, silenced filled the room until Kara… made the worst mistake of her life.

"So… Axel told me you two were in a relationship?" She asked, picking at her food. "Not surprising for a hoe." She whispered.

Larxene froze in her spot and shot a glare at Axel. He whistled and looked away, but not because Larxene glared at him. Oh no, never that… He knew Larxene was gonna burst. Larxene stood, taking out a kunai. "I am not a hoe!" She screamed.

"Well, then that friend of yours, Namine, is… Look at what she is wearing!" Kara stopped, feeling a jolt of electricity. Kara stood defiantly and locked eyes with her. Then..

A slap.

Another one.

And they were on the floor. Iris shot up as did her father. Sora tried to get in between the two fighting girls but always ended up outside of the fight.

Axel took a chance. He flew across the table and layed a hand on Iris' bottom. Iris shrieked and punched Axel upside the head. Namine got up from where she was and tackled Iris while yelling, "Why did you leave me behind?" Roxas tried to get Namine off of Iris, but Axel stopped him.

"Listen. Iris can handle herself, remember?" They watched Iris kick Namine off and stand again.

The fighting dissipated slowly and everyone returned to their rooms. But that night…

Iris heard moans and groans. She covered her ears and whimpered. Why the hell had no one heard this but her? She gathered her clothes and stuffed them into a bag, She opened her window but felt someone grab her hand.

Sora stood, a bag in hand as well. "Take me with you!" He pleaded.

Iris could not leave her baby brother to suffer, so they left. Sora to Tidus' and Iris to… Selphie.

Iris knocked on Selphie's window and the bouncy girl appeared. "Again?" she asked. Iris nodded. "Okay promise me one thing though…" Iris nodded. "Don't use Tidus."

"But then who will we use…" She swore she heard a jump rope crack on the other side. "Yes, Yes. I promise."

* * *

This chappy short. I know. Sorry. >. Going to my Uncle's house today, see ya! 


	9. Boyfriends And Whips

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this but it must be done! I do not own KH. There. End of story.

Yet again… I forgot whom I reviewed too… Damn it! I need to make a list and check it twice…

But guess what! I'm bringing in someone (two people) from Final Fantasy 8! I'm a bit bored with some other characters so I'm bringing in the big guns. Axel, stand back, you're going to have compete!

Note: Don't blame me if the characters are OOC. I want them to be this way. It IS fanfiction.

Also, I forgot to tell you what Rio Grande is. It's something my mom makes every Christmas Eve. It's my favorite dish. It's like tacos.

Chapter Nine: Boyfriend and Whips.

I H A T E K A I R I

Sora yawned and stretched his arms out as the sunshine rained in through the window. He got up from the floor and the quick makeshift bed Tidus helped him make late last night and yawned again. He glanced at Tidus' sleeping form on the other side of the room. He saw Tidus turn over and clutch the blitzball pillow closer while mumbling: "Iris… please don't… I'm not like that."

Sora shot a quizzical glance at him, wanting to wake him up and ask him what Iris did. He decided against it, Iris had her… strange and very evil moments. Her quickly dressed and snuck out again.

Sora only was a few houses down from his own home. He slipped in quietly through the front door and dropped his belongings in the corner.

In the kitchen, his mom was preparing breakfast while Iris sat drinking her milk at the table. Iris shot him a small look of annoyance for some reason he did not know. "So…Mom?" Iris began. Kara let out a sound that she was listening before Iris started again. "Um… Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Not really…" She murmured, a blush was heating her cheeks as Iris rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, young lady." Kara snapped at her daughter.

"Just don't lie and I won't give you 'that'." Iris said slowly. Kara's blushed a much more deeper crimson and she said no more.

Sora snickered at his sister before sitting down across from her. He glanced at his mothers face. "Oh, mom! What the hell kind of fighting did you and Larxene do?"

"It was a cat fight Sora." Iris answered. "At least she didn't get her eyes almost dug out with crayons…"

"Crayons?" Sora questioned his older sister.

"Long story…" She swallowed the rest of the milk and stood. "I'm taking Namine out for breakfast… to apologize for the…err… stick thing." She finished quietly. "I'll see you later. And mom? Try not to get into fights without me here." Iris winked and ran upstairs to awaken Namine.

After she left Sora turned to his Mother. "Crayons?" He asked again. Kara shrugged and continued working.

I H A T E K A I R I

"Come on Sleepy head!" Iris shook Namine over and over. "You want that breakfast at that place, don't you? Come on! They have the best pancakes!"

Somewhere, Iris heard her Mother growl. "Oh, they aren't that good…" She quickly said and shook Namine more rapidly.

"Alright! I'm up!" Namine shouted, annoyed. "Just let me get dressed." She mumbled and slipped out of bed.

"I'll be outside." Iris said and closed the door.

As Iris was about to turn around, she saw a flash of red quickly appear behind her. "Axel." She stated.

"Iris." He replied in the same exact tone. "I'm coming with you."

"Why? So you can drug me and do whatever you want with me?" She asked jokingly. Iris stared deep into Axel's eyes. "Oh, God… you were thinking of doing that, weren't you?"

Axel gulped. "Nah, whatever could you be thinking?"

"Good." The brunette started. "Because you KNOW what will happen if you do." Iris' eyes darkened and Axel backed away.

"Y-Yeah…" He stammered.

"Or, my boyfriend will have to do something…" Iris said in a matter of fact tone.

"Boyfriend? Stop lieing."

Iris shot him another murderous glare.

"Alright…" Axel waved to her. "I'll be waiting outside…" He shot down the stairs, very fast, and ran through the door. Iris smirked.

I H A T E K A I R I

"Hello, _Kara_." Larxene hissed, taking a seat next to Sora.

"Good Morning, _Larxene_." Kara hissed back. Sora banged his head on the table.

"Please, no more! I can't handle it!" He pleaded. "Not about my Mother getting hurt or you, Larxene, but do you know how dad calms her down? It's torture for me and Iris."

Larxene blinked at him as Kara turned back to breakfast with an enormous blush on her cheeks. "What does she do, Sora?" Larxene asked.

Sora leaned over to her ear and whispered. Once Sora backed away, Larxene just sat there, with an emotionless face. All of the sudden, Larxene burst out laughing and slipped out of her chair. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! They are still doing that?" Larxene managed out of her fit of laughter. "Be careful, Kara, you might end up with another vengeful daughter!"

Kara turned sharply. "Yes! We are still doing that! And it is not possible for me to end up pregnant again!"

Larxene stopped laughing and gazed up at Sora's mother with amusement. "Again?"

"Again? Mom?" Sora stood from his chair.

Kara shook her head. "Ignore that sweetie…"

"Okay then, what about you can't get pregnant?" Larxene asked. There was silence between them all.

"Mom… you didn't…" Sora said. "That's taking away their very dignity!"

Larxene burst out laughing. "Oh, god! This is gonna kill me!" She rolled over, her face turning blue.

I H A T E K A I R I...

"It was fairly good." Namine said, her gaze still on Iris. Iris' shoulders slumped.

"It's the best on the Island! And I'm sorry! I have no idea how your arm got replaced with a stick!"

Namine grumbled and placed her arms on the table. "So… Axel told me something about a boyfriend… Who?" Namine's eyes, instead of anger, revealed giddiness.

"Well… you would have to meet him." Iris said. "He's soooooooooooooo adorable."

"Not as adorable as my Roxas." Namine said teasingly. Both girls giggled.

"Hey, what about me? You can't throw away what we have!" Axel interrupted, taking Iris' hands within his own. Iris closed her eyes and raised her fist. Her hit Axel's head hard. "Ow!" He yelped.

"I have to meet him!" Namine said, pretending that Axel was never hurt.

Iris' eyes perked up and looked beyond Namine. "You can." She gestured beyond her.

Behind Namine, lied a man with long brown hair tied up in a low ponytail. Her wore a cowboy hat and a long tan jacket matched with a similar shirt and pants, and boots. He stood there, stairing at Iris with a cocky grin. "Hey!" He waved his hand at her and walked over. "Nice to meet you all, name's Irvine. Last name is not important." He kissed Namine's hand and shook Axel's hand firmly.

"Axel." The pyro greeted. Irvine nodded and glanced at the tiny blonde.

"Namine." She greeted in a similar fashion.

Irvine greeted Iris with a kiss on the lips, making Axel growl. Iris took notice of this and smiled to herself. She pulled Irvine into a deeper kiss. Pleased with Axel's reaction she released Irvine. "Wow, nice kiss." He winked and smiled. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it." Iris smiled.

"Till then." He tipped his hat. "Pop sent me to pick up some breakfast."

"Tell him I said Hi."

Irvine nodded and headed off towards the other side of the restaurant. After a while, Namine broke the silence. "Wow…. Just Wow. He's dreamy." Namine complimented. Axel growled and crossed his arms.

"Not that dreamy." He countered.

"You're just jealous." Iris said playfully, earning a glare from Axel. "I understand completely."

Namine and Iris shared another giggle session while Axel growled even more.

I H A T E K A I R I

"Hey, Sis!" Sora waved as he approached his sister. "Selphie is bringing her cousin over! We finally get to meet her! The one who taught her to use that evil jump rope." He added.

"Yeah, I know… I met her about a couple of months ago…. Just… try not to get her angry." She suggested.

Her little brother stared at her weirdly. "Is that them?" He pointed out towards the distance.

Selphie was dragging a much older girl, blonde haired that was tied up in the back. She wore a pink shirt like thing (I forgot what she looks like, dammit!), which was long on the sides. Long leather pants, and shoes to match. "Come on, Quisty!"

"Quisty?" Sora shot Iris a glance.

"Her full name is Quistis." Iris said, continuing to look at the two.

"Irisy!" Selphie shouted and ran forward.

"Irisy?" Iris asked. "Nuh-uh. There is no way in hell you are going to give me one of those lame nicknames."

"They aren't lame." Selphie said in her defense. "Anyway, this is my cousin, Quisty."

"Nice to see you again, Iris." Quistis said. "And this is your brother, right? Sora?"

"Yeah… Um… I'm sure you thought I was dead."

"That's what I heard… But miracle happen… So, where's the nearest ice cream place?" Quistis asked, looking around.

Sora leaned over to his sister. "Hey… um…same as Selphie?" He whispered.

"Yup." Iris replied. "But older."

"I don't see a whip."

Iris grumbled. "Trust me… you don't want to see it."

Sora nodded and leaned back. Quistis stopped her actions. "Iris, I heard you did something… bad…" She said as she reached into her back pocket. Iris froze and her eyes widened in fear.

Quistis took out her whip. "You know the punishment."

"L-listen Quisty… You haven't had your daily amount of sugar yet." Iris yelped as Quistis swung her whip. She hid behind Sora

"I-Iris! I want nothing to do with this!" Sora yelled as he avoided another swing.

"Stupid brother!" Iris yelled. "Sorry, Quisty." Iris knelt down and delivered a sharp kick upward.

Quistis stumbled back and flung her whip wildly in another direction. They heard a girl yell and stopped what they were doing.

Kairi stood there, covered in what used to be her chocolate milkshake. Iris fell down laughing as did Quistis. "Nice one, Quisty." Iris commented.

"We should have really become actors for a living!" Quistis replied in the same manor as the two continued to laugh.

Kairi growled and picked up the cup, which held the rest of the milkshake. She dumped in on the two laughing girls and smiled triumphantly. Iris and Quistis stopped. Kairi waved at the two girls and waltzed away.

"What just happened?" Quistis asked.

"I have no idea… Ice Cream?" Iris jumped up and helped her friend up.

"Sounds good! But… I still have to punish you for what you did to Selphie."

"OH…" Iris smiled. "Well… Good Luck with that!" And with that Iris took off, dragging her brother off with her.

After avoiding Quistis whip at least fifty times, they grabbed ice cream and sat down. "Namine! Over here!" Iris waved.

Namine walked over and looked at Quistis. "I'm Quistis, Selphie's cousin."

"Namine…" The young artist replied. "So, Iris, any ideas?"

"Ideas?" Quistis said. "Ah, the Kairi thing you called me about."

"Yeah." Iris said and caught Namine looking at her strangely. "Oh, Quistis is a fellow Kairi hater."

"Heh, we should for a clan." Namine suggested jokingly. "But, Iris. Ideas?"

"Oh, um… no matter how much I detest it I know who we should use…" Iris trailed off.

"Who?" Both Quistis and Namine asked, leaning forward.

"…Irvine…" Iris whispered.

Sora almost fainted at the name as Namine and Quistis jaws dropped.

END OF CHAPTER...

Er... My little line thing isn't working at the moment, so I hope you like the I hate Kairi breaks.

Selphie with a jump rope and Quistis with a whip. Seemed logical in the KH period that they could be somewhat related...

Review!


	10. Obsession?

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Sorry for the long update… I was trying to think of what to do… planning out things… And I have to puppy sit! Of course Dirge of Cerberus took up time to…

**Some Random Reviewer**: Lets hope Irvine survives? If he does die, which I would not blame himself for committing suicide (Hell, I would to after being around her for a second), you can have his hat and Iris can have his gun.

Cruel and unusual punishment? I agree. I would never do that to any male; I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy (Okay maybe I WOULD) But my mom made my dad… er… I was just laughing that night…

**timothy4111**: Lalalalala… Well this is punishment for him dieing during a boss fight in FF8!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

I keep getting less reviews… It makes me a sad girl and gives me less encouragement to go on with the story and say, "Screw it! I'm writing Shelke fics now!". (cries)

But, you have the power to make me update! NeoseekerDarkKnight took that to his advantage last time… I mean before the boyfriends and whips chappy.

I think this is the funniest chapter I've written so far. It's so bad.

Okay… On with the chapter!

Chapter 10: Obsession?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are using your own boyfriend?" Naminé shouted, shocked by Iris' plan. She shrugged. "Works for me." Quistis glared at Naminé before taking another lick at her ice cream.

Iris sighed and hid her head. "Yes… And how rude! Roxy could've been used easily."

"No one calls Roxas Roxy except me!" Naminé snapped at the older girl. Iris glared at her and stood.

"I'm going to go find Irvine." She stated firmly and left the Ice Cream parlor quickly.

Sora sighed, tossing a napkin into a trash bin. "Naminé! Look what you did now!" Naminé frowned and looked down.

Quistis sighed. "Isn't there anything else we could do?"

"I could wipe her memory and-." Sora cut her off with a glare and left to go see Larxene.

Quistis glanced at the short blonde. "I like that idea… We could steal her money and everything else."

"Someone finally appreciates my talent!" Naminé groaned and stood as well. "I'm going to go make sure my Roxy Pooh is not being brainwashed by Iris. It was nice meeting you." Naminé left the parlor as Kairi walked in.

"The day of judgment is almost here you whore." Naminé said silently to herself glancing back at the auburn hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Sora!" Larxene shouted running up to her boyfriend. "What's your least favorite color?" She asked, panting.

He arched and eyebrow at her. "Um… Purple?" Larxene nodded, unable to say a thanks and turned. "Uh… What are you planning?"

Larxene gave Sora a sheepish grin. "Er… Nothing at all." She backed up slowly while Sora's eyebrow arched further up. "I am not planning to do something with Iris!" Larxene rushed away.

"Oh, Perfect! Iris is just full of schemes!" He sighed. "But… They are always funny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get it?" Iris asked, looking over the bag Larxene had. Larxene nodded, kneeling next to the girl.

"Yup… I got everything." She glanced down at her watch. "It's midnight." She confirmed as Iris began climbing.

"Stop giggling!" Iris shot a glare towards the very giggly Larxene. She opened the window and stepped in lightly, Larxene following her. "Okay.. you get the shampoo! I'll the hot tub!"

Larxene took a bottle out of the bag as did Iris. Iris snuck downstairs and into the backyard. She began to pour a liquid in the hot tub, smiling evily. "I know full well you schedule. You take fifteen minutes to soak in the hot tub, then you wash your hair. God, I rock." After pouring the liquid in, she stirred it around with a stick and quickly headed back in.

Larxene, after finishing her work, began to snoop around Kairi's room while the girl was sleeping. She opened a closet and her mouth dropped. Pictures of Iris were scattered around the walls and a huge candle lied in the middle. "Holy Hell."

"What?" Iris asked, coming back into the room. She froze and stared blankly at the closet.

"She worships you!" Larxene snickered. "That's just… Wow…"

Iris continued to stare at the shrine dedicated to her in complete silence while Larxene snickered silently, exploring the girls room even more. "Ah, a list!" She picked up something that was clamped between books and shoved it in Iris' face.

"Oh… See! She even slept with girls. The list is titled on the top. God… one step closer to proving she his not an angel!" She saw her name and Irvine's somewhere as well. "Oh hell no! There is no way in hell she is going to get me into bed with her!" She glanced back at the girl. "One more thing to do…"

Iris slid close to Kairi, taking out a marker. "Larxene, you get ready to help me off." She commanded. Slowly she began to draw scribbles on the girls face. Lines, Circles, anything you name it. When she was almost done, Iris felt a arm circle around her waist.

"Iris…" Kairi mumbled, pulling the older girl closer to her. Iris' eyes widened while Larxene tried her best no to roll on the floor and laugh her ass off. "I knew you couldn't resist any longer…"

Iris covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to gag. "Larxene!" She snapped. "Larxene?"

Larxene was nowhere to be seen. Iris though, could hear Larxene laughing in the distance. Iris whimpered as Kairi pulled her closer.

"Larxene?" Axel asked, watching the girl roll on the ground laughing. Larxene merely pointed up and continued laughing. "Okay…" He climbed up and saw a marvelous sight…

Kairi was a centimeter from Iris' panicking face. Iris' eyes darted towards the window. "Axel!"

Axel chuckled and plopped down on the windowsill. "No way. And miss a free show?"

Iris glared and slipped out of Kairi's embrace. She pushed Axel out the window and followed down, landing on his stomach. "You bastard!" She hit him upside the head while Larxene's face turned blue.

"H-Help!" Larxene pleaded. Iris smirked.

"That' what you get for leaving me to die!" Iris stood up, bumping Axel upside the head one more time. "And you pervert!" She kicked him, making him yelp.

Kairi woke up. She glanced around her room and pouted. "It was just a dream… Iris…" She fell back asleep, failing to notice the noise outside of her window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Axel found himself in bed with bumps, bruises, and a few cuts here ant there. Larxene woke up with a sore throat. "You sick?" Sora asked.

Larxene shook her head. "It was sooooooo worth it." Iris, from the corner of her eye, growled. "I think Kairi has an obsession with someone but its not you."

"Who is it?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, So-." Larxene stopped herself. "Roxas… Er… It starts with and I."

Sora's mouth dropped and he glanced at his sister. "I-Irvine?" Larxene sighed and shook her head.

"It's someone who is in this room." Sora stopped his eating and stared at his sister. He finally began to laugh.

"Shut up! Do you want to end up like Axel?" She pointed to the man who was holding an ice pack to his cheek. He gulped and stopped. "Good."

"Maybe we should've used Iris instead of Irvine…" Naminé said, finishing her breakfast and pushing the plate away. "Is it to late to change?"

Iris growled and slammed her fists on the table. "Yes, it is to late to change! That whore has diseases that I do not wish to get!"

"Alright… Calm down." Naminé sighed and looked down. "I just can't believe it!" She started to giggle and soon everyone was laughing. "Quistis should know."

"No!" Iris stopped them. "She's terrifying once she gets an idea in her head! That whip… God have mercy on whoever she tries to kill!" She shivered stood. "I'm going to go to the beach, alright?" She left after changing into shorts and just her bikini on top.

"Beach?" Sora told himself. "I feel like going!"

Axel stood as well. "Babes!" He grinned before Naminé slapped him, telling him she would be watching him every single moment. "You like to ruin everything…" He mumbled, going inside his room to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who's eyeing your body." Larxene smiled towards Iris, whose eyes were covered with sunglasses.

"Shut up." Iris said, ignoring Larxene and Namine's giggles. She kept her eyes on a book she was reading. "Both of you shut up."

"But your plan worked!" Larxene said.

Iris tipped her sunglasses over and eyes the girl. Sure enough, her hair was purple but the body thing… didn't turn out so good. "Aw… she didn't go in the hot tub!" Iris complained. Larxene shrugged.

"It was an excellent idea though."

"I wanted to see her with red skin… Like a demon…" Iris whimpered and closed her books, seeing Kairi quickly switch back her gaze to Selphie. "I'd wish she stop eyeing me though."

Quistis suddenly jumped on Iris. "I heard!" She said. "Kairi likes you more than Sora!"

Sure enough, Quistis had her daily amount of sugar today. "Quistis! Stop reminding me! She just wants to add me to her list."

"Am I on it?" Quistis asked, jumping up and down. Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Quisty… how much sugar did you have today?"

Quistis giggled. "I lost count after a pound!" Iris threw her head back in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"Damn…" Larxene commented, eyeing the bubbly girl. "Just Damn…" Iris nodded and lied back down.

Sora and Roxas were over a little behind them, making some sand castle. Axel grinned and stepped on a part of it. "Hey!" Sora shouted, taking out his keyblade and smashing Axel's head in.

"Baby brother, could you give him one for me?" Iris asked, not looking at them directly. Sora happily obliged.

"Whose up for some volleyball?" Iris finally asked, standing up with a ball in hand.

Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Naminé stared at her strangely. "What's volleyball?"

"You've never heard of volleyball?" Sora asked, standing next to his sister. "You are kidding me."

They all shook their heads. "My God! Quistis here knows and trust me, she never played before in her life… We lost trust in her after she stole our ball, thinking it was some boy." Iris said. "But… We'll teach you!"

Larxene stood. "Does it involve kunai's?"

"No." Both siblings answered.

"Oh well… better me asking then using them…" She pouted a little. "I was looking forward to the kunai's…"

"I don't want to break a nail…" Naminé complained, earning a groan from Iris.

"You get to hit people in the face if you spike it just right."

"I'm in." Namine bounced up from her chair and followed Sora and Larxene towards a court. Axel agreed to it, for obvious reasons. Roxas joined… just because Naminé threatened him.

"Quistis!" Iris yelped as the blonde stole the ball. She growled. "Quistis!"

Quistis giggled and ran the other way, hugging the ball with all her might. Iris began to go after her, followed by Sora and Roxas. Larxene, Naminé were laughing as Quistis tried to kiss the ball while Axel stood, mouth agape as he stared at the scene. "Pervert!" He heard Iris yell and soon met with a soccer ball in the face.

"Kairi… You were stairing at Iris… why?" Selphie asked suddenly.

Kairi glared at Selphie. "Does it matter?"

Selphie nodded. "Unless you…!" Kairi gulped. "Unless…" Kairi reddened. "Unless you are trying to kill her."

Kairi sighed. "How much sugar have you had today?"

"More than Quisty!" Selphie giggled and began running around wildly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with the chapter!

Some of you are probably wondering... What the hell was I thinking doing that to Iris? Ah, I thought it sounded funny. I felt bad doing that to her! I proved, slightly, how much Kairi is a whore... My cousin was laughing at the Iris and Kairi part... He's a little pervert like Axel so he wanted it to turn into something more...


	11. Volleyball Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wished I owned Kairi though… Not for awesome reasons… just so I could kill her off. If Nomura shows up, I WILL suggest the idea of killing her off.

Some Random Reviewer: … Yes… Kairi has a list and you better hope you are not on it. (Pulls out List) Holy Hell! …Kara's on it? … Maleficent should be able to help! …

… If she doesn't kill us before hand. Hell, even mentioning Kairi's name she might blow her head off. It takes much restraint for me not to blow my head off.

You can do better than rat poison! (Takes out Machine Gun) I have my plans… Kill her slowly, torture her…

Dirge of Cerberus doesn't really spoil anything for Advent Children… Or is there another reason you are not playing it?

I thought Quisty deserved a break from those two. For years, she lost her life handling those two. As for Volleyball… They need to learn it first before we get into details…you always give me the longest reviews… Thanks!

J: Er… Iris is intended to go with someone… She's just having fun being evil now. Thanks for the review!

timothy4111: …You know what? I've never seen Big Fat Liar. Though now my friends totally want me to see it.

sonicchica… I think I replied to you… I'm pretty sure I did…

NeoseekerDarkKnight… You've already read the last chappy on the forum… And commented…

That should be it! If not Shame on me! I'm in a good mood today for some reason… Ah… I remember now… My parents are going to a party! I'm home alone!

Chapter 11: Volleyball Mishaps

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris sighed, eventually catching the ball thief, Quistis. "Quistis… How much ice cream am I going to buy you so you won't steal the ball?"

Quistis tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Ten scoop chocolate with tons of sprinkles, fudge sauce, nuts, caramel, Oreos, chocolate chips, maybe some peanut butter chips mixed in as well…" Quistis continued naming random toppings off the top of her head before Iris stopped her.

"Okay, Okay." She grinned. "We never speak of the Kairi thing though as well." Iris whispered into Quistis' ear. Quistis jumped up and down nodding her head rapidly. "Alright… lets go get you that ice cream!"

After situating Quistis with her ice cream, Iris tossed the ball towards the empty court and smiled. "Are you all ready?" She heard Sora ask.

They all reluctantly nodded. "Okay… We have to divide into teams… Lets see…" Sora began. "This can work. Iris, Namine, and Axel. One team." He pointed tot the three as they took their positions. "Then Larxene, Roxas, and Myself." They took the other side and Sora held the ball up. "It's pretty simple. Just hit it back and forth." If the ball hits the ground, you get a point."

He served it and Iris hit it back. "See? Simple." He caught the ball. "I'll serve and Axel, try to hit it back over." Axel grinned, rubbing his hands together. "No fire!"

Axel frowned and waited for the ball. He hit it way to hard the first time around and it flew straight into the ocean. Iris gaped at the floating ball. "Axel! Go get it!" She pointed towards the floating ball.

"No." Axel said, crossing his arms. "I'm not getting in the water to ruin my hair."

Iris frowned and leaned into him. "Please?" Iris asked, pouting slightly. Axel leaned away, scratching his head. "Oh, Come on! Are you afraid of the water?"

Axel froze, his cheeks turned red. She had hit the target. "Of Course not!"

"You are." Iris smiled lightly. "Such a baby…" She turned away. "Oh, well… Irvine!" She waved him over. Irvine, in his black swimming trunks ran up. "Could you go get the ball?" She gestured towards the ocean and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Irvine nodded and jumped in the water.

"Would you have done that if I went?" Axel asked. Iris nodded and turned away from the red head. "Aw, Damn it!"

Roxas, surprisingly, ran up to her with the ball in hand. Iris glanced at Irvine who shrugged at her. "Wow… your fast." She commented.

"Yeah." Roxas leaned in, wanting that kiss.

Naminé grabbed his hair and pushed him to the other side. "Roxas…" She scolded, swinging her index finger. "Bad boy." Roxas gulped and jumped up to his feet. "Never do that again… I always have my crayons with me."

Roxas backed away. "Sorry." He returned to his position near Larxene, shaking nervously. "S-Sora?"

"Hm?" He caught the ball his sister threw at him. "What's wrong?"

"Would your sister really have given me that kiss?"

Sora shrugged. "Maybe…" Roxas cursed and stomped his foot in the sand.

Axel laughed. "I'm rubbing off on the boy!"

"Oh, God!" Naminé rubbed her forehead. "Have mercy on his soul…" She looked up towards the sky and glanced a little down.

Kairi was walking along the beach with Selphie.

"Oh, Sora!" Naminé shouted. "Serve it to me!"

Sora shrugged and served the ball towards the younger girl. Naminé grinned and hit it hard towards the direction of the now purple haired girl. The ball came in contact with Kairi and she fell to the ground. "My bad!" Naminé waved slightly.

"No, No." Iris scolded the girl. "Your Good." Naminé giggled and glanced at Iris.

Selphie was pulling Kairi away, as Kairi was ready to launch herself at Naminé. Naminé stuck her tongue out.

But before Kairi rounded a corner, she did one sole thing…

She flipped off her other.

Namine's mouth dropped as Kairi disappeared. "She didn't…"

"She did." Axel confirmed, snickering. "I wonder what would happen if Kairi and Iris got drunk?" He glanced at Iris.

"What would happen?" Naminé asked.

"I could think of a few things to tape." Axel scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Pervert!" Iris kicked him in the stomach. He kneeled over, holding his stomach in pain.

"Or maybe Naminé would be willing to join?" He grunted as Naminé took out her crayons in hiding. "Oh not the damn crayons!" He pleaded.

After thoroughly beating Axel, the two girls sighed, happy and turned to the other side of the court. "Sora, you ready?"

"What about Axel?"

Iris and Naminé looked back at the beaten man and shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I wonder what Axel said over there to get Naminé and Iris worked up." Larxene whispered to Roxas who nodded in agreement.

Roxas waved his hand. "Hey girls! Did Axel say something about a video or taping something?"

"Yeah!" They yelled back at Roxas, glaring at Axel behind them.

"Self-Explanatory." He simply said to Larxene who nodded. "But still…" Roxas never finished, Naminé had hit the ball directly towards Roxas and it smacked him in the face. "H-Hey!" Roxas landed in the sand. "What the hell was that for?"

"I thought you already knew!"

"I got an idea!" Sora, ignoring the brewing argument between Roxas and his girl, summoned the others over. "How about we play volleyball using our weapons, magic, and everything else?"

"Yes! Kunai's!" Larxene jumped up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. The Kunai's appeared in between her fingers and she twirled them around. "I'll be over there." She pointed out and began to "practice".

"Naminé is going to be completely useless. We are going to lose, it's over." Axel sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I am not completely useless!"

Roxas wrapped and arm around the blonde girls waist and pulled her away. "I'll drop out… So its even!" He released Naminé as she sat on a bench.

"Alright…" Sora murmured, taking position. "You guys ready?"

Axel twirled his Chakram's about. "Wait!" He glanced at Iris. "What can she do?" He gestured towards the other girl.

Sora frowned. "Axel… its best not to ask those questions in life." Axel simply shrugged. "She can use some magic… Right?"

Iris nodded. "Of course."

"Can we get started now? Please!" Larxene whined, her fingers fumbling with her kunai's. "Come on!"

Sora nodded and served the ball.

It headed Axel's way first, so Axel engulfed the ball in fire and hit it back over with his weapons. Sora, keyblade in hand, growled, casting a Blizzard Spell towards the incoming flaming ball. Larxene used a lightning spell to break the ice off and hit the ball back over. "Try to hit that!" Larxene yelled, smirking.

Larxene had hit the ball, high, very high. Iris cast some sort of wind spell (Aero… GAWD I miss that spell). It slowed the balls decent, enough where Iris could spike it over the net, heading straight for the ground.

Sora dove onto the ground, hitting the ball upward with his keyblade. Larxene surrounded the ball with lightning sparks and hit it back over.

Axel used a Fire spell to cancel Larxene's lightning and then engulfed the ball with fire. He smirked towards Iris who grinned and covered her hand in ice. He tapped the ball, setting her up for a hard hit. Iris jumped, and using her coated fist, hit the flaming ball past Larxene and Sora. "HAH!" Larxene pointed towards Iris.

The girl shrugged and watched the ball. She heard a shriek and grinned. "Bulls Eye!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

Larxene turned around and her mouth dropped. She began to laugh as she watched the scene. "Wait to go Iris!"

Iris ran a hand through her hair. "I deserve 5 points for this."

Behind Larxene and Sora, was Kairi. Running around in circles, her clothes on fire. Selphie and Quistis were no help at all, as they dumped sand over the flaming purple haired girl. Finally, Wakka came and threw her into the ocean.

Kairi emerged from the ocean. It only urged on Larxene's laughing.

Why? Kairi was completely naked. Her clothes must have burned to a crisp or were dragged off by the ocean waves. Either way… It was completely hilarious.

Kairi took the towel Selphie handed her and stalked towards Iris. "That's it, you bitch!" She screeched.

Axel jumped in front of Iris. "Now, hold it ladies." He began. "Could you guys wait until I get a camera?"

Iris glared at Axel, hitting him on the head again. "Not now!" She turned her attention towards Kairi. "Listen, unless you want to be humiliated more, I suggest you leave."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, gripping her towel. Sora pulled Kairi back. "Listen, Kairi, could you do it when you have clothes on?"

"Anything for you… Sora." She replied seductively, trailing her index finger down his chest. Sora gulped and backed away.

Larxene sparked the still soaked girl with a jolt of lightning. Kairi jumped suddenly, her towel catching on fire. The purple haired girl threw the towel off of her, forgetting she was naked. Axel, who had somehow obtained a camera, began taping the girl. Iris crossed her arms, watching the scene while trying to contain her giddiness. After the fire was put out by Wakka again, Kairi was pulled away by Selphie.

Axel ran off somewhere, Iris followed and pushed the red head to a wall. "Oh Axel…" She pouted and rubbed her chest on him. Her fingers traced circles on his chest. "Care to make a second copy?"

"What's in it for me?"

Iris stood on her toes and brought her mouth towards Axel's ear. She whispered something that made the man jolt. He nodded and rushed away. "You better keep your promise!" He shouted.

"I will!" She waved him off and grinned. "He is sorta cute…"

"Who's cute?" Quistis jumped in her face. "Oh I knew you would fall for him!" She jumped up and down, grabbing Iris' hand.

Iris sighed. "Come on… You might have a sugar hangover tomorrow… We should make it less painful…" She dragged the bubbly woman towards the beach. "And I'm not falling for Axel!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Larxene." Naminé started, looking up towards the other girl with admiration. "That was so awesome."

Larxene smirked. "I know, I rock. Iris did great as well…"

"We are now the Kairi Haters Clan!" Naminé stated firmly, Larxene nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I updated sooner than I thought!

Oh, and you all must know… about my horrid nightmare.

I was on Kairi's list. I went to some party with a couple of friends and we had to play spin the bottle. So, it was Kairi's turn and it landed on me! I was like, "Oh hell no! I am not getting in that damn closet with that disease ridden bitch!"

But… my friends betrayed me. They threw me in closet and locked the door so I couldn't escape. Kairi was leaning forward and planted those disgusting lips on mine! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I woke up screaming!

Gawd… Horrible, isn't it?

And I'm sure some of you are wondering about ages…

Sora-17

Larxene-17

Namine-16

Roxas-17

Axel-21

Iris-19

Quistis-20

Selphie-16

Kairi-17

Review please!


	12. Bonus Chapter!

This is what I would like to call a bonus chapter. It has nothing to do with the main storyline of Meet The Parents, just an entirely one-shot story. Basically, whatever I can think of. Some will be short, long, medium… whatever… They are not serious at all.

Summary: The Tables have turned on Axel. Says it all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was in heaven… if it was possible at this point. Sitting in front of his TV, a bag of popcorn in his hand, sitting comfortably in his seat, watching…

A Soap Opera?

Yes, Axel would have to admit that he enjoyed this particular soap opera. It was full of steamy, hot, sex scenes time to time and provided his daily dose of drama in his life. And what was this soap called, you ask?

It was the one that was on Monday through Friday at 3 PM on ABC: General Hospital.

He loved Carly, who was stuck in the middle between two men, Jax- He best friends ex, and her own ex- Sonny Corinthos. He cursed Vexen for getting him into this show. He recalled heading over to his lab and walking in on him crying when someone died.

He wished he was as big as a player as Sonny… Getting women.

Well today… he would get his wish.

After watching his daily soap, he ran downstairs to Sora's room to find… something weird.

Kara was sitting on the couch, in some seductive position, a bottle of whip cream on a nearby table. Now… he knew that this was Sora's mom. He could either leave, or join. "Kara? Er… Where's Dante?" Unfortunately for Kara, Axel didn't want the mother today; he had a certain goal he was working for.

Kara stood, her mini skirt rustling up a bit. "Dante left me all alone…" She pouted. "Would you come and keep me company?"

Five minutes later, Axel was running out of the house. "WAIT! Axel!" Kara waved, chasing after the man.

Axel ran to some ice cream parlor, after losing Kara in some crowd. Worse mistake he could've ever made.

Quistis was sitting down on a table, eating her chocolate ice cream. "Oops." She said, noting that she had spilt her ice cream all over her shirt. "Guess I'll have to change." She winked at Axel and began to take her shirt off.

Okay, this is something that Axel could do. Sleep with Iris' best friend. He could totally do this. "Alright." Axel rubbed his hands together, advancing forward…

Only about a minute later a whip cracking could be heard and Axel ran. Quistis pouted. "A Bit of role playing never hurt anyone!"

Now, two whacked out girls were chasing him. He had to do one thing, where he could find solace…

Find Iris.

Sure, Iris had beat him a couple of times but he knew the younger girl cared for him… somewhere deep inside her heart. So he ran and ran until…

He was in the strangely abandoned park.

Naminé was sitting on a chair, humming and drawing something. "Finally…" Axel let out a breath. "Someone who won't…" He stopped as he froze from behind the blonde.

Naminé had been drawing someone… AXEL. She was drawing Axel _naked_. "Oh… Do you like my drawing?" Naminé had noticed Axel behind her. She put her drawing down and trailed her fingers up and down his chest. "It was just for you." She whispered, her hot breath sending a chill down Axel's back.

"Okay!" He pushed her away gently. "What is wrong with all of you? And do you know where Iris is?"

Naminé pouted. "Why is it always about Iris? Iris, Iris, Iris!" She screamed furiously. Axel began to back away slowly.

"Hey! There he is!" Two other women cam running to join Axel. Kara glanced at Quistis. "What to do you think your doing?"

"Axel's mine, what are you going here?" Quistis shot back.

Naminé sighed. "You two are both wrong, he's mine!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hey, watch it you sugar bitch!"

"No one wants a old hag for a lover!"

"What makes you think that a dirty old witch could steal his heart?"

Axel gulped. He was afraid now as the girls continued their argument. He could find Iris… "See ya." He whispered, heading over to the beach. Under normal circumstances, he would've enjoyed the attention of women fighting over him… It just was a bit scary when your friends mom is doing it as well.

"Oh thank God!" Axel yelled as he hugged Iris. Though he became very afraid when he found her… hugging back?

He quickly jumped back. Iris was stairing at him, love filled her eyes. "Axel…" Her face was now mere centimeters away from his.

Okay… if only Iris was in this picture and he was not running from three other girls, he would have loved this. "Not you to…"

"Aw… don't you like me anymore?" Her eyes were watery, as if she was about to cry. Axel, not wanting her to cry, pulled her into a quick kiss.

Only three angry women yanked her off. "Get your filthy lips off of him!"

"Can't you see that he likes me? So fuck off!"

"That's it! Crayon time!"

"You are going down you bitch!"

Iris was beating the hell out of Quistis, while Naminé was trying to stab Kara with her crayons.

Could this get any weirder?

Axel ran the opposite direction.

"Hey Axel!" Selphie shouted, trying to touch him. "Are you ok-

"Don't touch me!" He jumped back, the man was on the verge of crying. "Just leave me alone!"

"Axel! Where ya going?"

"Will I have to put you in the dungeon you naughty boy?"

"Please! I'm so lonely!"

"Didn't you like my drawing?"

Axel ran faster, if that was possible as four women chased him, while shouting: "He's mine! Please! Wait for me, Axel!"

Axel ran for the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Bonus Chapter #1 finsihed!


	13. Potions and Hangovers

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Some Random Reviewer: Wow… longest review…ever… Well, Iris might leave Axel hanging, you never know. Broadcasting, hm? Well, Iris isn't THAT evil… … … Who am I kidding? I'm evil myself and she is based off of me….

For anyone else who reviewed, I thank you!

Alright, if someone calls me Kairi one more time, I WILL track them down and murder them in the night. But truthfully, I really don't need it. I'm stressed as it is, trying to solve my friend's social problems as well as live with my own. And school has finally taken its toll on me.

And long update, I know! I've been swamped over with work!

Chapter 12

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Iris' voice rang out throughout the living room, making a slight vibration in the next room- the kitchen. The nineteen year old opened her mouth to ask the question again, but a muffled whimper stopped her.

The person she was talking to, Quistis, rolled over on the couch and onto the floor. The blonde looked up at Iris, her glasses falling off her nose. Her hair was messed up; it was still in its normal hairdo, except for little specks of hair were out of place. Her clothes, wrinkled, reminded Iris of a ocean wave for some strange reason.

"… To be honest, I have no idea."

Iris sighed, covering her eyes to avoid eye contact for a minute. "I thought I took you home." The brunette sat down on the couch across from her friend. "Do you remember anything?"

"I think I got drunk last night."

There was a brief pause, strange and awkward.

"That's not possible." Iris said, interrupting the silence. "You are under the drinking age." She pointed out. Iris knew full well that Quistis' parents were strict and only allowed sugar…

"Well then…" Quistis paused, thinking of something. "It is a sugar hangover. Like you said."

The other girl groaned. "There is no such thing."

"But you said-

"I made it up."

Another brief pause.

"Then why do I feel so sick?" Quistis asked, rubbing her stomach.

"You ate to much chocolate… rather I fed you to much ice cream…" Iris explained to the not so hyperactive 20 year old. Quistis glared at her, making Iris freeze in place. "You stole our ball! I saved you from utter embarrassment! Imagine the rumors if I didn't stop you! Quisty, the girl who made out with a beach ball!"

"We wouldn't want that…" Quistis murmured, standing up. "Coffee?"

"No sugar though." Iris reminded her friend, standing as well and headed towards the kitchen. "No cream either."

Quistis groaned, following her to the kitchen as well.

* * *

Kairi, the auburn- no, excuse me- PURPLE haired girl stood with a scowl on her face, her eyes burning with rage, as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had been utterly embaressed by that Iris, the perfectly perfect bitch. She just knew it was Iris with the help of Larxene who did this. And when she got home, her parents had a red skin tone; most likely the trap was meant for her.

"Honey! You need to start sending out your invitations!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Kairi glanced at her door and yelled back, "I'll do it right now!" She turned towards her desk and smirked. "Here comes my revenge."

* * *

Sora groaned, smacking his forehead. How could he have forgotten? Well, Iris would've taken the opportunity to do something horrible, but still…

Kairi's birthday was coming up. "What if she invites me? What about Larxene, Namine, Roxas, and Iris!?" He could only imagine what Iris would do. But when Sora was 14 and Kairi was turning 14 as well, Iris stayed home and that's when the bad moment occurred…

* * *

"Okay, you guys have fun!" Iris waved them off, gritting her teeth. "I know I will…" She dropped her smile and rushed back into the house, jumping on the couch. "Now, what does a sixteen year old girl do when she's all alone, do you ask?" She turned on the T.V. with the remote and snuggled into the back of the couch. "Why, she watches Gladiator movies! Or, at least I do."

But it wasn't ten minutes into the movie until Iris heard a knock on her door. She groaned and got off the couch. Who would dare interrupt her movie? She threw open the door to find…

A clown?

"What the hell?" Iris watched as the clown began to form a balloon animal.

"This is from the b-day girl! She feels sorry because you couldn't make it!" The clown blew a horn in the poor girls ear.

Iris narrowed her eyes, gripping the door tighter. "Kairi." She repeated, venom lacing her voice. She slammed the door shut and walked away again. But, the knock came again. Iris groaned and opened the door again. "Listen, buddy-." Iris stopped and looked around. No one was there. She shook her head and shut the door. She turned around and screamed.

The clown had somehow gotten in to her house. He cackled and threw a pie in her face, honking some horn. Iris' temper had already reached its peak. Her knuckles cracked and she chased the clown. "Get back here!" Iris yelled, jumping over the couch, whip cream still on her face. "I'm gonna hurt you so badly!"

She tackled the clown to the ground and well… you get the picture…

"Alright, miss, why did you hurt the clown again?" A police officer asked.

"Well, it's not like he's dead…"

"Ma'm, you broke his spine and many multiple bones." The officer pointed out.

Iris held up her hands. "Okay, Okay… I mean, Clown's are creepy, it should be considered self-defense…"

* * *

Sora sighed and jumped down from his seat. "Time to check the mail…" He walked towards the front door and opened. A pile of mail was stacked on his front porch. He gulped, picking up the pile and flipping through it. The first one, a bill, the second, another bill, the third, a ad, the fourth, something addressed to Iris… Sora didn't want to know… and the fifth…

"Damn it!"

Sora threw the remaining mail down and stomped his foot. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Larxene peeked in the hall, raising an eyebrow at him. He threw the invitation to her and closed his eyes tight, waiting for the explosion.

"Her birthday?" Larxene mumbled under her breath. "Sora, we should get her a present."

He opened his eyes. "Excuse me?" Had Larxene lost her mind? "Um… are you sick or something?"

"No, No… I just want to get her a present…" Larxene dismissed him and left the house. Sora sighed.

"Now… If Iris finds out, I wonder what she'll do."

* * *

Namine stared blankly at the piece of paper. "You're serious?"

Larxene nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to get her a present." She smirked and glanced at the blonde. "Want to help out with the wrapping?"

Namine grinned. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Come on! You promised you would!" Axel whined, staring Iris down from where she was. "Remember? I get you a copy and you… you know!"

Iris blinked innocently at him. "I don't remember saying anything of the sort!" She said. "You must have drank to much or something…"

Axel growled. "Listen woman, you will make me my cake!"

"Fine…" Iris rolled her eyes and rolled off the couch. She walked into the kitchen and turned around. "But come here…"

Axel raised an eyebrow and approached her slowly. "You aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

Iris shook her head. "Of course not silly…" Once the man was close enough, Iris planted her lips on to his.

* * *

"Well… we would just need to set it up and we would be set!" Larxene said, sitting down on a patio chair with Namine across from her. "But, we would have to get in early or sneak in again and I know Iris would never agree to it again."

Namine giggled. "Yeah, she would never go for it… Hm… Well, let's go out one more time! I need to buy something."

"What about our bet?"

Namine frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, unless YOU want to buy it…"

The blonde shook her head back and forth vigorously. "No, No!" She smiled. "You can buy it. I'm broke."

* * *

"Holy Hell!"

It was an awkward scene as Roxas stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes could've been bugged out of their sockets, but they weren't. His mouth was slightly ajar, trying his hardest not to imagine himself instead. "What the…?" He said again, trying to get attention.

What he had seen was Iris on top of Axel on the counter, kissing him deeply. Axel had his shirt off and Iris was in the process of taking her shoes off. The brunette quickly jumped to the ground while Axel sat up, growling. "Roxas, buddy…" He walked toward the blonde and pulled him away. "You know… I love you, as a friend. And I would do anything for you, hang out, and kick a few people's Asses, the works. But as being my friend, please try not to walk in on my ladies and me." He paused. "And this may be the only time I could get love from that crazy woman."

"Hey, sis!"

Axel cursed and turned slightly to see Sora talking to his sister. "Sure Sora…" He heard Iris agree. But then she looked towards the red headed man. "Only if Axel can come…" She said seductively.

Sora raised and eyebrow at her. "Are you sick?" He leaned forward, glancing between Axel and his sister. "You know what… Axel can come with me, you can stay here and rest."

"B-But!" Iris protested, actually looking disappointed. Sora ignored her though and dragged Axel out, as well as his shirt.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell did you do to my sister!?" Sora demanded, glaring at Axel.

Axel scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Nothing… maybe she just finally fell for my looks?" Axel said, earning a whack on the back of the head from Sora's keyblade.

"Don't make me laugh! My sister wouldn't touch the likes of you in a million years! So spill it!"

"Alright, Alright!" Axel backed away, not wanting to get hit in the head with a keyblade again. "I put a love potion in her drink!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

Sorry for the long update! School has taken over my soul! And I have to make my years in High School count!


	14. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts. I never will. Nomura owns it. Not me. We all know the changes I would make if I DID own Kingdom Hearts… Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!

Some Random Reviewer: Um… I wasn't exactly on my game. I need someone to read my chapters before I end post them… Kairi's birthday is needed to get the LarxenexSoraxKairi triangle moving into motion.

MeGsI24: A new reviewer… I think… You know what? I think I am correct! Yayness! Thanks for your review!

Thanks for every single review. I love reviews...

Thanks for all of the reviews! I am dearly sorry for these long updates, but I've just finished a long paper that is due Wednesday! So, I am free to write until I have to write ANOTHER paper! But, I think I am free t since we just finished writing four essays are for English… moonlilly is free until that does happen! Plays have been pulling me down too… Anyway, Time to brush away the cob webs (gawd, that sounded cheesy, didn't it?) and start writing again… after I drool- I mean… looking at a picture of Cloud Strife.

* * *

Unexpected Visitor

"YOU WHAT!?" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, glaring at the pyro. "How could you? Axel, I thought you were better then that!"

Axel backed off from the angered key bearer. "Well… Um…" He stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. "She would've eventually fallen into my… manly… charms." Axel replied smoothly.

"Yeah, right…" Sora said in a disbelieving tone. "Where'd you get this love potion, exactly?"

Axel smiled cheesily. "Hm… you probably don't remember this, but there was some guy named Vexen…"

"And he was apart of the Organization, right? The guy with the shield who was annoying as hell and had that girly cackle? Yeah, I remember him." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Okay… well, it was when I was in Castle Oblivion…"

* * *

_It was another ordinary day at Castle Oblivion as Axel proceeded down to the lower levels of the castle. They were waiting for Sora to arrive with duck and mans best friend and Axel decided to check out what everyone was doing. Lexaeus (A.K.A Lexy to Axel) was working out currently. The red head had tried to spark up a conversation with the giant tomahawk wielder, but was ignored. He had then tried Larxene was had zapped him multiple times while reading Marquis de Sade. Some autobiography about the father of sadism, something like that… Marluxia was tending to his garden when Axel found him and Axel had tried to set part of it on fire to get his attention only to earn an enraged Graceful Assasin chasing him out of the garden._

_Zexion was busy cooking… strangely enough, the Cloacked Schemer was cooking pickled vegetables. Axel fleed when asked to taste the ending result- the smell of burning veggies scared him away enough. Well, Vexen was the only person who could possibly hurt him, so he entered the lab at in the lower levels of the castle. Vexen was too preocupied watching something on television so Axel helped himself to the potions sitting on his lab table…_

_"Hm… poison… catuas syrup…ew… Oh? Love potion…" Axel finished reading off what was on the Chilly Acedemic's table and grinned. Glancing at Vexen to see if the man was still preoccupied with watching T.V., Axel slowly reached over to the vial of pink liquid. But, in the process, he accidentally knocked over another vial._

_"DEMYX!? Are you trying to steal my potions again!?" Vexen roared, turning around. "Axel?" He raised an eyebrow at him._

_The red head quickly snatched the vial, tucking it into a pocket in his black overcoat. "Umm…. Zexy needs you!" Axel said quickly._

_Vexen sighed and began to leave. "As long as I don't have to taste those unbearable vegetables…" He muttered, failing to notice that a potion from his table was missing…_

* * *

"That's how…" Sora said to himself. "Hm… Why did he have a love potion in the first place?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know… He was going to use the poison on Marluxia and the cactus syrup for fixing up Zexy's food… Hm…" Axel crossed his arms in thought. "It's a mystery better left unsolved."

"I guess." Sora admitted. He suddenly was pushed down by A LOT of girls, running in a certain direction. "What the…" He felt one more girl step down on his back and the turn the corner down the street. Sora was about to get up when Axel stepped on him as well. "HEY!"

"A group of girls… in the same area… My, I think my luck has changed." Axel smoothed back his hair and did a small jog towards where the girls had run off. Sora finally stood on his feet and brushed any dirt off of his clothing. He groaned and then followed Axel around the corner. "Just… How…" Axel said as he stopped from where he was. "I'm supposed to be the lady killer! Not him!"

Sora tilted his head. "Who?" Axel responded by pointing to where the girls were crowded around. Sora walked towards the group and stood on his tipi toes to see what the girls were drooling at. He caught a spec of brown hair the sunlight reflecting off of something, but was pushed back by the girls again. "Gah… Don't step on me!" He shouted as the girls stomped over him again. He groaned as it was over and opened his eyes to see a familiar face. "LEON?!"

The older man chuckled. "Nice you see you too…"

"Well, it's hard to be happy when two stampede's of girls run over you…" Sora muttered as he stood. "So, why are you here?"

Leon crossed his arms. "Well, to be honest, I tried to escape from Radiant Garden… From those girls…" He shuddered a little.

"Girls? Yuffie? I mean, she can be a pain but she isn't that bad."

"Oh, try them when they are drunk!!"

"Drunk?" Sora repeated.

Leon sighed and shook his head. "Well…"

* * *

_Squ- I mean, Leon was walking down to his home. It was a normal day, or as normal as any day could get. Helping the people of Radiant Garden rebuild their home. But the strangest thing was missing. There was no Aerith, Yuffie, or Tifa for that matter. And to be honest, that deeply disturbed the Gunblade wielder. He could see Yuffie missing some days to do only God knows what, but surely not Aerith or Tifa. Two grown, mature, serious (alright, maybe not exactly serious when it came to a certain spiky blonde man) women. He was concerned, to say the least. Aerith cared deeply for Radiant Garden and Tifa only volunteered to help because she had no clues where Cloud Strife was whatsoever._

_How could this day get any worse?_

_Leon stopped in front of his door, picking through his pockets to find his house keys. He found them in his left coat pocket and unlocked the door, throwing it open almost immediately. The brown haired man set down his weapon in the corner where he could grab it in case of emergency and proceeded, through the dark, to the next room. He clicked on the lights and-_

_Jumped towards his Gunblade, seeing three suspicious figures looming in the room._

_He held it in front of him, when finally, brown eyes met his own. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelo Squally…" Came a slurred, yet familiar voice._

_Leon didn't put down his Gunblade, but moved it to the side. "Er… Yuffie?" He asked._

_Sure enough, the "Greatest Ninja Ever" was leaning against a wall, looking quite sick. "W-well… duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Her words were slurred again as she tried to walk towards the older man._

_"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufie…" Another voice called from the darkness of his room. Tifa tripped out of the room, looking even worse then the ninja. "W-where'd ya go?"_

_Yuffie giggled slightly. "Squally is back…"_

_Leon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's Leon…" He studied the two women for a moment. "Yuffie, you are too young to be drinking."_

_"I'm perfectly-." The young, drunken, a hiccup cut off woman as she slid against the wall. "…Old… enough…"_

_"Y-yeah!" Tifa defended, leaning against her friend. "S-she… mature…"_

_Leon groaned and looked around to see Aerith coming around a corner of his house. "Oh, thank God… Aerith!" He called out, waving to her. The woman, without tripping, walked perfectly over to him. "Aerith, thank God you are here! These to-." He stopped when Aerith twirled a little as she faced him._

_"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeon… I can't believe what I've been missing all these years…" Aerith said, in a perfectly drunken tone. "You men steal allllllllllllllllllllllllll of the fun…"_

_"YEAH!" The other two women chirped in, Yuffie though held her stomach, looking very sick again_

_"Oh, no… Yuffie…" He guided Yuffie to the bathroom quickly and made her lean towards the toilet. It all came out quickly and her grimaced, disgusted. It stopped and she stood up, wiping her chin a little. "Yu-." Again, he was cut off by more vomit entering the toilet._

_Great. Three drunken women in his house…_

_He left Yuffie to get it out of her system, going to deal with Aerith and Tifa who were pretending to dance with Cloud. "Guys…" Leon tried again, reaching towards them. Only Aerith grabbed his hand tightly and began to dance with him. "A-Aerith!" He was suddenly spun around and his hand was freed, into another's grasp. Tifa began to lead him into a ballroom type of dance and he only groaned. "Dammit…" Leon took the lead, coming up with an idea. He danced with Tifa to the door before twirling her around and pushing her out. He quickly did the same with Aerith._

_Next, and probably the hardest, Yuffie._

_"The Greatest Ninja ever is back!" She jumped onto the couch, grinning like a child with candy._

_Leon opened his window. "I bet the 'Greatest Ninja Ever' can't jump out of this window." He challenged, smirking. Yuffie snorted, rearing back and jumped right out of the window. Leon slammed his window shut, locked all of the doors. "I'm moving…" He sighed in defeat, going to his room to pack._

* * *

"Ah…" Sora scratched his head, trying to imagine all of what Leon had told him. "Aerith… getting drunk? That's pretty hard to imagine Leon… Are you sure YOU weren't drunk?"

Leon crossed his arms, glaring down at the keyblade wielder. "What do you think, Sora? Maybe I should give them a bottle of Vodka and send them to your house for the day…"

"N-no… That's not needed…" Sora stammered. "Anyway… do you have a place to stay?"

"I have one in mind. It's right down by the beach." Leon explained. "Why? You weren't thinking about inviting me to your home?"

"It's already too chaotic for my taste…" Sora answered. "Hey… aren't you going to ask me?" Leon looked at him strangely. "Like, why I'm alive?"

Leon frowned for a moment. "…" He turned and waved a little. "I've seen stranger things…" He responded, heading off to his home.

And indeed, Squall- I mean, LEON had…

* * *

And there we have it. I'm am truly sorry about my long updates, and hopefully my papers stop coming. I'm halfway through school though! YAY! I couldn't think of any way to get Axel a love potion, so I decided to use Vexy! She- HE is quite the scientist. And as for that book Larxene was reading, in the manga, she's always in the library and that's her favorite book (according to wikipedia). But I'm sure all of you know that... Well, until the next chapter, loves! (Yeah, I've pretty much lost my mind due to school) 


	15. Revenge is a Bitch

Disclaimer: I od ton now HK.

Some Random Reviewer: I'm hoping to God I didn't make too many errors this chapter... And trust me, you may get your Quall... I hope the reason WHY Vexen had the love potion amuses you.

Thanks for all the reviews, as usual!

* * *

As Axel and Sora walked back into the home of the keyblade wielder, Iris, Larxene, and Roxas passed by them, intending to go to the movies. Iris simply smirked devilishly. "I'll see you later… honey." She said as she waved and winked to the red head, earning bug eyes from Roxas and Larxene. Axel grinned and nodded as she left the house, Roxas followed, but Larxene stayed in her spot.

"Okay… what did you put in her breakfast?" Larxene asked as she crossed her arms. Sora rolled his eyes and left the two former Organization members alone.

"I didn't! Why can't you believe she fell for me all on her own? Maybe she finally has decided to hell with zero and got with a hero." Axel pointed to himself, still grinning like an idiot.

Larxene stared at Axel for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Good one…" The pyro frowned as Larxene ceased her laughter. "Love potion from Vexy, eh?"

"How did you know?"

Larxene took a deep breath to calm herself. "He was going to use it on…" The blonde stopped though, wondering if she should tell him the truth. "Well… it isn't pretty."

"You know who he was going to use it on? Tell me!" Axel pleaded with her.

"Fine… I tried to warn you…" Larxene stood up straight, taking a breath. "He was going to use it on you."

Axel's jaw dropped. "M-me?!" He stammered. "You… You're joking me!"

"Axel, why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't know he… was into that… sorta thing." Axel responded unsurely, now feeling awkward in front of the woman.

Larxene hit herself and sighed. "How did you not know? It was pretty obvious… I mean, that girly cackle of his, his damn obsession with that soap opera, how he actually HELPED Marluxia with his garden time to time… how he always checked you out when he could…I stopped questioning his sexuality when he painted his nails…"

"I didn't need to know that!" Axel protested before she could go on. "Why couldn't he… go for Zexion or Lexy?" He asked.

"Well, for one, Zexion had some interest in me." She explained. Axel opened his mouth to ask about that, but Larxene shushed him. "And Lexy… well… Vexen said that he could never be dedicated to a partner; he was only dedicated to his muscles…. He started crying when he told me that…"

"Oh, so you were his best friend or something?" Axel questioned, grinning.

Larxene frowned. "I either listened to him, or he would stop supplying me with my sadism books…" Larxene walked towards the door. "Well, I need to cure Iris with a good, gory, movie! I'll see you later!" Larxene left, shutting the door softly while Axel retreated into the kitchen.

"Love potion?"

Axel froze and turned to see Kara, glaring at him, arms crossed. "U-um… it's just some type of drink! A new type!"

"Sure…" Kara said. "No one will be marrying my daughter until I say so!"

"Marriage?! Listen… I just like her body… She would be a nice girl if she didn't beat me half to death…"

That was the wrong thing for Axel to say.

Axel's scream of terror echoed from the household.

* * *

"Iris, are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asked as the walked down the street. He already knew what Axel had done, since they were best friends, but he didn't think she would fall for the oldest trick in the book. "You seem… off." Roxas figured playing dumb might spare him pain when she did find out… He didn't want to turn out like Axel did everytime Axel either did something perverted or made her jealous.

"Of course I am!" Iris exclaimed. "My poor Axel-Waxel!" Iris chirped suddenly.

The spiky haired boy snickered._ 'Axel-Waxel, huh?'_ He thought._ 'Oh, I'm going to love this… I can't wait until Larxene hears this!'_

Of course, soon enough, the Savage Nymph had caught up with them. "You missed the greatest moment in my life, Larxene…" Roxas said, still grinning lightly from what he had heard earlier.

"Hm? What'd I miss?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

Roxas decided to let Iris explain instead. "Hm… Hey Iris, who do you love so dearly again?"

"My Axel-Waxel!"

Larxene stopped walking and began to laugh. "W-what? A-Axel- W-waxel?! Oh, that made my day…" She paused though. "What about Irvine?"

Iris stopped herself. "Oh… I don't know! My Irvine or my beloved Axel!"

"Don't strain yourself!" Larxene assured, patting her back to get her moving again. "Lets see… Axel is a man whore himself… Meanwhile, Irvine is a nice, respectable gentleman who probably wouldn't take advantage of you. Axel though, he would…"

"Duh!" Roxas said. "Larxene, he would have to be out of it NOT to take advantage of her…"

"Good point." Larxene agreed as the entered they movie theater.

* * *

"Ooooooooooooh!" Selphie squealed as she watched Kairi put on her make up. "So you're getting revenge on Iris today?" She asked, sugar high as usual.

"Pretty much." The purple haired woman replied in a dull tone. "It was too easy to get him to come with me. And apparently, bitch number 1, bitch number 2, and Sora look alike are going to the movies today…"

Selphie couldn't help but feel a bit bad about this. Iris was one of her friends as well as Quistis' best friend. God only knows the punishment in store if Quistis found out about this plan. In fact, God help them all if she knew.

Kairi set down her lipstick and began to leave. "I'll see you later, Selphie." She said.

The brown haired girl nodded. "Yeah… see ya…" She responded in a somber like tone, fearing the event that would take place today.

* * *

Quistis was really beginning to regret going out today without sugar. Ever since that accident where she ended up in Sora's house. Today, she had decided to take Selphie's dog for a walk, you know… for some air, the sunshine…

Aw, whom am I kidding? As soon as Quistis saw Kairi she would order the German Shepard named Giggles to attack her. But still, it was a very pretty day for ruining Kairi's life.

Of course, it got better when she saw a man walking down the sidewalk. Her jaw dropped and she had to keep herself from drooling. Short brown hair, gorgeous blue-gray eyes, and a necklace with a lion on it. "Hello." The man nodded to her as they passed each other.

Quistis stopped and turned. "Are you new?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah…" He replied coolly, turning to face Quistis. "The names Leon. I'm a friend of Sora."

"Oh… Sora! So you're one of his many friends?" She asked, summoning Giggles by her side.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Radiant Garden. Who might you be?"

"Oh!" Quistis gasped at how rude she was. "I'm Quistis." She responded in a cheerful tone, holding out her hand. Leon took it and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Leon…"

"Same." The gunblade wielder replied. "I need to go… Maybe I'll catch you later?"

The blonde nodded, watching Leon wave and leave. Her heart fluttered just watching him move. At last… a topic for her and Iris to discuss that didn't involve sugar!

* * *

"Holy hell." The words escaped Namine's lips quickly as she and Sora entered the kitchen in the house. She was bored, out of drawing paper, and was too tired to be torturing someone so, she decided to watch Gladiator movies. But not without a snack first… But, the small blonde was beginning to think the scene in front of her was MUCH better then Gladiator movies. Sora was busy trying to figure out how to get this situation fixed.

Axel was getting his ass handed to him…

In a game of Poker.

Strip poker to be exact…

"Mom! What the hell!?" Sora yelled, throwing his hands out at the scene. Axel was already in just his underwear while his mother still remained clothed. "Why are you playing Axel in poker?"

Kara shrugged. "That's what he gets for ruining my dinner! Putting a love potion in my daughter's food, you could've ruined the meal! She could've gotten sick!" Kara said.

"But… this? Mom, this is a little extreme!" Sora said.

"Don't worry, Sora." Axel quickly interrupted. "I got this one… Soon, your mother will be the one embaressed!"

Namine scoffed. "Pervert…" She muttered, reaching into a cabinet to get a bag of cookies. "Kara, I do hope you're going to win."

"No worries, dear…" Kara waved her off. "You two should leave… I don't want to embarrass him any further…"

The blonde shook her head and took a seat next to Kara. "Nuh-uh… No way am I missing this…"

"Well, I'm leaving…" Sora announced as he turned and began to leave. As he neared the front door he could hear his mom throw down her cards and…

"I WIN!"

Sora could hear Namine's fierce giggling as he left.

* * *

Larxene, Iris, and Roxas took their seats in the middle section of the theater, holding their popcorn and drinks. Iris sipped her drink has Roxas was stuffing his face with popcorn. Larxene just wanted the damn movie to start; bloody stuff like what they were about to see… it was just priceless. Iris on the other hand was too preoccupied with love thoughts about Axel. But this movie had to change her mind, it just had too….

But, Larxene and Roxas were dearly hoping it wouldn't. They just wanted to see Iris' face when she found out about it… and hear more of Axel-Waxel…

Halfway through the movie, Iris shoved her popcorn in Roxas' hands and her drink into Larxene's and left quickly, heading to the bathroom. Once she took care of business, she exited the bathroom and entered the theater again to see… something disturbing…

Irvine, Iris knew it was him thanks to the cowboy hat (And he was the only one who wore a cowboy hat on Destiny Islands) and a strange purple haired woman were… making out? Iris stopped her advance back to her seat and gripped the door handle as tears stung her eyes. She turned sharply and left quickly.

Larxene, who had witnessed the whole thing, could only glare at Irvine and the purple haired woman (who she damn well knew it was Kairi). "Roxas." She whispered. He turned his head, swallowing the rest of his popcorn. "Stand up for a minute." She ordered.

Roxas complied with the blonde's wishes and stood. Larxene created a small spark of electricity at the tip of her finger and touched the metal in the armchair, guiding it towards Irvine and Kairi. The two broke apart and were zapped, creating a small explosion. _'I overdid it…'_ Larxene thought, grinning.

_'Damn, I'm good.'_

* * *

There! Another update! But, jeez... I feel so bad for Iris right now! Just makes me hate Kairi even more. And Axel lost in strip poker... well... Namine is the only eyewitness to that! Review! 


	16. Authors Note: I am BACK!

I'm indeed alive, everyone! I'll be continuing Meet the Parents shortly. I will try to update it tomorrow or tonight even. So yeah… Just to say that I'm alive and ready to get back to writing Meet the Parents.

I apologize for my absence. But, I'm back! My bio will now hold small updates on my life, so you will know if I'm out or taking a break, or whatever.

I'll see you all later!


	17. Return to Oblivion, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Zomg.

I'm alive! Sorry about that guys, I've been spending time with my loved ones lately… I'm back in action… I hope…

Pearl Warrior: Uh…here you go?

Neo: Axel is a pervert and must pay for his evil doings eventually.

Zexion72: I've always wanted to zap Kairi… I realized this was my chance.

Some Random Reviewer: Gosh, this may be one of my latest updates yet. Glad you liked the Vexen and Axel thing… I like to leave Axel beatings up to the imagination if you know what I mean. And yes… you do have a Quall sighting. I love Qualls. I can't resist temptation!

Sonicchica: Luxord is dead… but God knows how a lot of stories have their twists…Hehehe…

Xandori: Thank you. I like to add surprises here and there.

S.P.D. Gold Ranger: Yes, I like to make fun of everyone. Mostly Axel though. You did not offend me; people have their likes and dislikes…

Khfanatic: Erm, Axel losing in strip poker would be any Axel obsessed fan girls dream…

TheScathed: Thankies.

Look bellow the truth: Yay for this update?

Bk0204: It's hard to believe, I know, but here it is.

Preg loving dude: I've had my fill of pregnant women… Damned sister and her weird cravings!

The a, x and z team: Thanks. Kairi being blown out of a canon… a pretty amusing thought…

Holy crap…that's a lot of reviews… I should update like this more often! I'm sure you guys will love this title.

* * *

Chapter 16: Return to Oblivion, Part I 

It had been at least a day since the horrid movie theater scene. Poor Iris had locked herself in her room, only coming out for dinner and breakfast. Irvine had come over to check on her since she wasn't answering any of his phone calls, but she had ignored him and yelled at him, telling him to leave. After a few attempts, Irvine left, going God knows where. Naminé had attempted to break through Iris' door with Roxas' help but Iris had knocked Roxas out as soon as he stepped into her room.

Axel was no help… like that was a surprise.

"Well, look at the bright side…" Sora began, watching T.V. with his girl, Naminé and Roxas. "We can hopefully correct the Axel problem while Iris has locked herself in her room." He shuffled his big clown shoes on the coffee table, attempting to become more comfortable.

Roxas frowned, remembering what Sora had told him. "I guess we could. But, its not like anyone on Destiny Islands is going to have an antidote to a love potion. Especially for one of Vexen's creations." The blonde double pointed out.

The group sighed heavily, hanging their shoulders forward in a depressing manner. "Well… I just think Iris is doomed to love Axel forever." Larxene finally said, her fist under her chin. "I mean, how bad could it get if she loved him?"

"Oh, please!" Naminé said. "Axel would find another good looking chick and go straight for her. And what would that do? That would be a reminder of Irvine to which would cause Iris to be locked in her room for countless hours!"

"Point taken." Larxene sighed.

"If you want to rid her of me that badly, just go back to Oblivion."

Roxas looked back towards the entrance of the living room and gasped. "Axel! You would really let us do that?"

The pyro took a few steps forward and plopped himself in a chair right across from Sora. "Eh… I'm not ready to commit yet…"

"Like he'll ever be ready." Naminé whispered to Larxene, giggling quietly to herself. The other blonde nodded in agreement, grinning as she looked back at Axel. "That… and we don't trust you for a second. You were the one stupid enough to lose to Kara in strip poker…"

"I let her win!"

"Yeah, right…"

Sora shook his head, trying to wipe the memory of his mother's win. "Ugh…please, lets just shut up about that already! Roxas, could you create a portal to Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I've never been to Oblivion before… Besides, wouldn't Vexen's potions be old by now? You know… like expired?" He asked.

Axel shook his head. "Psh, yeah right. Vexen always kept his cures in that mini fridge in his closet. Right underneath where he put his extra cloaks…" Larxene quirked an eyebrow at him as did everyone else, wondering how he knew such a fact. "Uh… He told me." He smoothly added at the end.

"Uh huh…" Larxene kept her emerald gaze on the man, beginning to wonder if what she had told Axel was really true. "Listen, I was just teasing…but if you need to tell me something…"

Axel ignored Larxene and quickly looked towards Roxas. "Buddy, you've been to Oblivion before!" He said eagerly, hoping to change the subject. "Don't you remember those nights where you would sneak in right when it was dark and- MMPH!" Roxas had his hand over Axel's mouth and pulled him away from the group.

"Okay… anyway… how are we going to get to Oblivion? If it even exists anymore since we beat Xemnas." Sora said again, looking between his friends.

"Well, how about this? I'll take Axel and we'll go investigate to make sure if it is still there…" Larxene suggested as she stood up again. Sora nodded in agreement and watched as Larxene walked over to where Roxas and Axel stood, bickering. "I'm sorry, Roxy, but I'll be stealing Axel for a moment, you can continue this later," Larxene winked before dragging Axel away from the boy. She stopped for a moment and just seemed to stare at the wall.

"What are you waiting for?" Axel asked, as he broke free of Larxene's grasp.

"I wonder… do you think we lost our powers when we faded?" Larxene asked, tilting her head to the side to ponder this.

"That's right. It could be a possibility that we did lose our powers… But I can still summon my weapons," Axel said as he held out his right hand, one of his weapons appearing in his hand in a burst of flame. "And I know you can…" He briefly remembered their fight when they came to Destiny Islands. It wasn't a pretty sight… But meeting Selphie later made the battle damn well worth it!

Larxene ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "Well… if we try to summon the darkness, we could fail miserably and who knows what would happen!"

"Right, right… I vote that you try it out. The ladies still need me." The red head began to walk away from Larxene, but was dragged back quickly.

"Nuh uh! If anyone's making a sacrifice, its you!" Larxene pushed him into a corner and blocked all of the exits with streams of lightning pouring through them. "Do it now," She ordered, pointing her newly summoned kunai at him.

The pyro gulped. "Alright, alright…" He said smoothly. "I'll do it, just put the kunai down…" Larxene complied a little to his wishes, backing away but never putting her weapon down. Axel took a deep breath and concentrated; trying to summon the dark portal the Organization member's usually used. Darkness began to form at his feet and Axel suddenly let out a shriek of pain and fell to the floor, the darkness at his feet disappearing.

"You okay?" Larxene asked as she knelt down by his side, looking down at him curiously.

All of a sudden, Axel's hand shot up and groped her breast. "Yeah, thanks for asking, babe! See you later!" Axel disappeared into a dark corner leaving Larxene in the room alone. Her fists cracked and her kunai's appeared between her fingers…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Sora looked up, hearing Larxene's yell. Namine peeked into the room and looked at Roxas who had dropped the glass of lemonade he was holding. "Uh… next room…" He mumbled while pointing at the room Larxene and Axel were in. Namine blinked and bit her tongue to ask the question she had wanted to ask earlier about Roxas and Castle Oblivion. She was more curious about what Axel had done now. Namine passed Roxas as she was heading to the next room and stepped in cautiously.

"Larxene…?" Namine called out and gasped at the scene. Kunai's were impaled everywhere, the walls, the furniture, even Kara's plant that was in the corner. _'That'll lead to another cat fight later… Note to self… make bets…'_ Namine found Larxene breathing heavily in the center of the room. "Ah, Larxene?"

The former Savage Nymph looked up, "That Axel… Namine, I'm going to kill him…"

"I won't stop you," Namine said as she examined the room. "Anyway, did it work? Will we be able to go back to Oblivion?"

"Yeah, I believe so…" Larxene held out her hand, summoning a portal of darkness in front of her. "Get the others, I'll go on ahead and leave it open." She said before stepping into it. As expected, she appeared in Castle Oblivion… but it wasn't exactly the same…

The halls, which used to hold shine, were now dusty. The glass flowers and statues Marluxia had lying around were broken or dirty, the broken pieces lying on the floor. "Ew… I thought for sure this place would be destroyed or something… It looks pretty dirty now…" She said to herself, running her finger over one of the glass statues near her, but as she did so it broke off and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. "Hm… now that Marly is gone… I can…" She grinned and reached over the glass flowers again…

"Whoa, it worked!" Sora cheered as he glanced around to the once, glamorous Oblivion. "Not what it used to look like… but…"

Namine nodded. "Indeed… not a pleasant scene…" She glanced at Roxas who seemed to be avoiding her gaze now. "Anyway, what floor are we on?"

"You can't tell?" Larxene asked.

"Well each floor pretty much looked the same! Except for the top floor and the floor where Zexion used to hang out…"

The other blonde blinked. "We're on floor three. We have to go down to the basement to get to Vexen's lab…" The group groaned, their shoulder's drooping downwards. "Cheer up… think of it as exercise!" Larxene chirped as she disappeared down the first flight of steps downward.

"What's up with her?" Sora arched an eyebrow after Larxene.

"She's probably thinking the sooner she gets this over with, the faster she'll be able to kill Axel when we get back…" Namine explained, following after Larxene now. "Come on boys, we got a long way to go…"

Roxas and Sora shrugged and followed after the two girls.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Kara screamed. Upon entering the back room of the house, she found kunai's impaled everywhere, with sparks of electricity remaining. Dante came running in a few minutes later and sighed, seeing Kara mourning the loss of her rose. "Noo…" 

"Don't worry, Honey, I'll get you a new one." He assured softly as the stem finally double over do the kunai in its stem.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I'll finish up their visit to Oblivion in the next chapter. Again, I apologize for my lack in updates for the past months. I'm back now. 


End file.
